Unpack Your Heart
by Magnus87
Summary: 'In that moment no words were needed because the most beautiful words of love were said in the silence of a look.' 'When you can't have something, dream. When you can't dream, forget. When you can't forget, love. I'm choosing to love you, please choose to love me too. Emma' Rated M for future chapters. Swanqueen ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! A friend of mine kept on insisting for me to write a new story where Cora appears as the bad guy because she hasn't read one for a while so I'm going to give it a shot.

For those of you who are following my other story 'A Heart Broken Queen' don't worry I will keep on writing it I promise I won't leave it behind. I just hope I can handle two stories at the same time ;)

Hope you enjoy this first chapter and please forgive me for any mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Two really long months had passed and Regina was still avoiding everyone, the only person in town that had set eyes on the brunette was Ruby when Regina decided to order some food and even that came to an end, because Ruby took advantage of those mere seconds of contact to ask the brunette to at least receive Henry because the kid was missing her and Regina's answer was always the same "He can't miss someone he doesn't need or love, have a good day Miss Lucas." And after those words came the slamming door in Ruby's face.

Obviously Ruby would give Emma a full report on how the brunette looked, the last time Ruby saw Regina, she looked depressed, sad, her eyes devoid of life, with no spark left in them. Officially it's been a month that the brunette was last seen and Emma missed the hell out of her, she missed her deep brown eyes, the eyes where she liked to lose herself when Regina wasn't paying attention.

The last time Emma saw Regina was when the brunette saved her and Snow on the wishing well. When she climbed out of the well her heart leapt inside her chest, she was happy to see Regina there, like she was waiting for her to come back but Henry had taken her away from that moment when he hugged her so tight and firmly that she almost fell when his body impacted against hers and when she looked at the tree where the brunette had been leaning against she wasn't there anymore and she felt her heart stop.

If Emma admitted the truth she knew that she felt something for the brunette way before the curse had been broken, the thing was that she and Regina were really good at avoiding those feelings and covering what they really felt by always picking up meaningless fights against one another. But then, when Regina's life was in danger Emma knew that she couldn't live without her, no, she refused to live without her, no matter what everyone else in town thought. She wanted to save her not because she promised Henry to save her but because she loved that infuriating but stunning woman and she needed her in her life, preferably forever.

That's why when the wraith came for her she didn't doubt for one second and pushed the brunette out of the way and ended up falling through the portal herself, but that wasn't the important thing what had happened a mere minute before that, that was what really mattered. Regina was really having trouble in trying to open the god forsaken portal with the freaking hat and when she leaned down and touched the brunette's arm the portal finally came to life and they both looked deeply at each other, they both felt the tingling sensation of their touch, their hearts began beating at the same rate, blood rushing wildly through their bodies and there in those wonderful brown eyes she saw what had been hidden for all that time, her feelings were corresponded, the most beautiful and complicated woman on earth felt love for her.

In that moment no words were needed because the most beautiful words of love were said in the silence of a look. So when she found herself on the god forsaken Enchanted Forest alongside Snow White, her mom, and with Regina in her mind she really needed to find a way back home. After a week in that stupid place she was already praying for a miracle, she hated that place, she hated Cora, oh yeah, Cora Mills, Regina's evil mother, she was making her life impossible but that only made her wish to come home and protect Regina even more, because having that for a mother it must have really sucked and she was the one in the foster care system.

After fighting an ignorant pirate and almost getting her heart ripped out of her by the annoying witch, she finally made her way home but technically she wasn't home because home is where your heart is and hers belonged to Regina.

* * *

Snow was getting worried, Emma and Henry were barely eating, they were extremely sad and wouldn't react to anything except if they mentioned Regina and when that happened their eyes would sparkle with hope, longing. Snow knew that behind the fights between her daughter and the Evil Queen there must have been something else but she just couldn't accept it, but now, after two months of watching her daughter and grandson dive in deep sadness she needed to do something.

"David we need to talk." She said in a serious tone that made him turn to her. They moved to the kitchen table and sat facing each other. "We have a problem."

He looked at his wife "I believe we do." Were his only words.

"I've been trying to ignore it, pretend that it isn't there but I can't do it anymore." She said.

He sighed "Thank god!" he said relieved "This situation was eating me alive. I was refusing to accept that our daughter had fallen in love with Regina but I can't ignore it anymore either."

"We need to help her David." She said reaching for his hands.

"I know, but how?"

"Let's talk to her, show her that we can handle this situation, let's show her that it's ok for her to be in love with Regina."

"Ok, let's do this. I'll go get her." He said kissing his wife's hands.

He made his way to Emma's room and knocked on the door "Come in." He opened the door and saw his daughter and grandson hugging each other, both silently crying, laying in bed, the scene broke his heart.

"Emma can you come downstairs? You're mother and I need to talk to you."

"Ok. I'll be downstairs in a minute." He nodded at her and left.

"Ma, can we go to mom's house today? Please?" he asked in a small voice.

"Sure kid, I'll be right back ok. Get dressed, we'll leave when I'm done talking to them downstairs."

She made her way down the stairs and found her parents waiting for her. She grabbed a chair and sat on the opposite side of the table, looking at them, trying to figure out their expressions but she couldn't "So… What do you wanna talk about?" she finally asked.

"So how do we say this…" Snow said looking at David.

"Look Emma what we are trying to say is…" David began but the rest of the words didn't come out so Snow finished for him.

"What we are trying to say is that it's ok."

"What is ok? Can you please be a little bit more specific." The blonde said a little confused.

"Regina…" Snow sighed "It's ok for you to feel whatever you want towards her, we won't stand in the way."

Emma's eyes almost jumped out of her face, was she that obvious? "Ok…so you're saying that if for example I simply told you that I'm in love with her you two wouldn't freak out and freeze hell?"

"Make no mistake we had two months to freak out about it and we just decided to accept it." David stated.

"Emma we want you to be happy and if that means that we have to accept Regina then so be it. Don't you think she's been running for long enough?" Snow asked her.

"I…I don't know, she doesn't even let Henry in, she thinks the kid hates her, she will never let me in…" Emma said looking down.

"Listen, with Regina nothing will ever be easy you need to fight for what you want." David said coming closer to her, he placed his forefinger under her chin lifting her head so they could look at each other in the eyes "Fight for your happiness because no one else will do it for you and don't forget that you may not have much more time…"

"What do you mean?" she began panicking.

"Cora, sooner or later she will find a way to Storybrooke and when she does, she will come for Regina." Snow answered.

"But she knows her mother is coming, she will never give me a chance and I think that deep down she's pushing everyone away because she knows what her dearest mother is capable of. She simply can't believe that the kid doesn't love her…"

"I believe you're right Emma but despite that, she can't fight alone, she thinks she can but that isn't true." David told her.

"I know you love her Emma but are you certain that she loves you back?" Snow really had to ask, she needed to know.

"I'm sure, I saw it in her eyes but she's so god damn stubborn that she makes me lose my cool…"

Snow softly laughed "Don't worry honey, you'll make her see what she is missing and she will realize that you are her happiness, you'll see."

And suddenly they heard a scream coming from the stairs "Yes."

"Henry, what are you doing? Were you eavesdropping again?" Emma said in a scolding tone.

He looked at his Ma and made his way down the last couple of stairs. "Ma don't be mad ok? I already knew you loved my mom and I just want you two to be together and I really, really want my mom back, I want my family back." He said almost screaming.

"Hey kid I understand you miss your mom and all that but how on earth did you know I loved her?"

"Really Ma?" he looked seriously at her "Ok so let's see, every time someone is trying to hurt her there you go running for the rescue, since you came back from the Enchant Forest you cry almost every night and whisper her name, when you think no one is looking you grab an old photo of me and mom and kiss her face, at night you use one of her silk blouses, the one that I brought you when you first arrived at Storybrooke and you didn't have your own clothes yet and every…"

The blonde cut him off "Ok, ok, I got it I'm really bad at hiding my feelings, point taken, Jesus…"

"Can we now go and try to see mom?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah kid, let's go." She grabbed her jacket and they both went for the door "See you later guys." She said to her parents and closed the apartment door behind them.

* * *

Regina was lying in the couch, a tear running down her face, her heart was broken, she had pushed them all away. Her mother was coming and that fact by itself was a reason powerful enough for her to stay far away from the ones she loved, her mother was coming for her and she would use them to get to her, she couldn't let that happen even if that meant that she had to be suffering and completely alone. She was pulled down of her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She got up and as soon as she got closer to the door she simply yelled "Get the hell out of my porch, leave me alone."

"Mom can you please open the door." Henry's pleading voice hit her like a train.

Her heart skipped a beat, Henry, her little boy, she missed him so much but she couldn't let him in, she couldn't put him in danger "Henry go away, go home." She said with more tears running down her face.

"But this is home, our home, please let me in mom." She could hear the change in his voice, he was crying now.

"No, Miss Swan is your mom and your home is with her. Go away." She sat on the floor with her back against the door trying really hard not to sob.

"Regina please upon up, the kid is right this is his home you can't do this to him." Emma told her.

' _Emma, she's here too, oh god how I miss her, I miss her goofy smile but I can't'_ she thought "Miss Swan leave take your son and just leave I don't want you here."

"You wanna know what? We will come here every day until you finally open up this stupid door, you're not the only one who's stubborn, do you hear me?" Regina didn't answer her. "Hey kid do me a favor go get a pen and paper, it's in the glove compartment." He nodded and ran to the bug a minute later he was back and gave her what she had asked for. She sat on the ground and began writing, after five minutes she was done and slipped the paper under the door. "Come on kid let's go we have a lot to prepare, tomorrow we will start camping." He looked at her confused but followed her to the car without asking any questions.

As soon as Regina saw the paper slide under the door she grabbed it, her heart was racing and her tears wouldn't stop flowing. She took a few minutes to calm down, she got off the floor and went to the couch once again. She took a deep breath and began reading the note.

 _Regina,_

 _We both know that you are pushing Henry and me away from you because of the bitch of your mother but the thing is we are tired of living without you and we truly miss you. So I'm telling you right now get your head out of your ass and open the fucking door, we are not letting you alone anymore, that's enough._

 _You've been running and hiding for far too long so I'm putting an end to it. Tomorrow Henry and I will begin camping in your front lawn until you understand that we love you and that we are not letting you go._

 _Hope to see you tomorrow ;)_

 _PS. Sorry for calling your mother a bitch but she made my life hell in that forest of yours._

She wouldn't dare camping in her front lawn but if she knew the stubborn woman she probably would just to piss her off but she hoped that she wouldn't drag Henry with her, that's nonsense and absolutely insane. But her mind was now hammering on the written words 'we love you' if her brain wasn't eluding her that meant that what happened two months before wasn't a figment of her imagination. And with that in mind she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mom" Emma screamed as soon as she opened the apartment door.

Snow and David came running to see what was happening "What happened?" David asked worried.

"Nothing, she refused, again, to open the door. So now I'm going to fight for what I want. Henry and I are going to camp on Regina's front lawn until she opens that door."

"Are you serious?" Snow asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Yup, pretty serious, I already asked a neighbor that moved to a new house recently for his key so Henry and I can use the bathroom of his abandoned home at least. Now we are going to pack a bag with all we need for our little expedition. I stopped on the store to buy us a sweet camping tent and a few other things so we are all good to go." And with that she and Henry made their way up the stairs, leaving behind an open-mouthed Snow and a smiling David.

"That's our girl, a fighter." He stated proudly.

* * *

It was precisely 9am when Regina heard their voices. She came to her bedroom window and saw them. Emma and Henry were placing bags on the lawn and a small gas stove, they went back to the car and when they came back Henry was carrying a camping tent and Emma came right behind him carrying a cooler. Emma placed the cooler on the ground and went to help Henry with the tent.

After the tent was up Henry began organizing it inside, he placed the bags that she imagined that contained clothes on one side, then he placed the sleeping bags on the floor side by side. Emma on the other hand made a couple more trips to the car.

When she came back from the second trip she told Henry "That's all kid. I'm going to assemble the table and the chairs."

"Ok Ma."

Emma was assembling the second chair when she distractedly looked up to Regina's bedroom window and there hidden behind the curtain was the brunette's silhouette. The blonde smiled directly at the veiled figure that instantly disappeared.

Regina made her way down the stairs and reached her front door, she placed her hand on the handle but couldn't turn it, she lacked the courage to face them, instead she screamed in order to be heard "Miss Swan get off my lawn, you're trespassing."

Henry smiled at his blonde mother and said nothing, he knew his Ma would come with a nice reply.

Emma came closer to the door "Oh yeah? And what is it that you are going to do? Call the Sheriff?" Henry just had to laugh at that. "Sorry to disappoint but the Sheriff is out of duty until a certain Mayor decides to open the door." Emma smiled to herself "You can always call Deputy David but I wouldn't count on him showing up here."

"Aahhh…"Regina screamed in frustration "You are the most infuriating woman that I ever had the displeasure of meeting Miss Swan."

"Well back at you. But you know what? That doesn't matter because I love you. You hear me? I love you and I know that you feel the same and when you're ready to open this door I'll show it to you."

"You are completely insane Miss Swan and I do not love you, don't make ridiculous assumptions." Her heart was running a million miles per second, Emma had just told her that she loved her.

"Yeah, yeah keep repeating that and try to believe it cause I don't. You know where I am and your son is here waiting for you too." And with that Emma went to the tent. After ten minutes of complete silence on both sides, Emma came to the door and slipped another message under the door and along with it she banged three times on it to get the brunette's attention.

Hearing the banging on the door Regina came out of the kitchen and once again made her way to the front door, when she got there she saw the paper on the floor and picked it up. Back at the kitchen she sat on one of the stools and began reading the new note.

 _Regina,_

 _I don't know why I found you or why I walked in on your life. Maybe it was destiny or simply happenstance but now that I have you in my life I know that I can't live without you and I know that I will never find anyone as special as you._

 _When you can't have something, dream._

 _When you can't dream, forget._

 _When you can't forget, love._

 _I'm choosing to love you, please choose to love me too._

 _Emma_

Regina was reduced to tears, Emma's words were so beautiful, so perfect but why couldn't she understand that she can't be with them? Her mother is literally heartless and she won't hesitate in using them to get to her. But she had to admit that her heart beats faster just by knowing that Emma is only a couple of paces away.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter ;) please forgive me for any mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

That night Regina barely slept, knowing that right outside of her front door were the two people that she cared about the most made her uneasy. What if her mother showed up? Why was Emma making her life so complicated? They had lived without each other for so long, why couldn't Emma understand that this wasn't the time, why couldn't she understand that they never would be able to be together? At 4am she gave up and came to her study, she served herself a nice glass of her apple cider. She was seated at her desk slowly sipping on her drink when she decided to deliver Emma a message.

With that in mind she wrote a note for the blonde. After she was done she exited her home by the back door in order to not make any noise with the front door and risk waking them up. When she reached the tent she kneeled in front of the entry, they hadn't closed it so she was able to watch them for a little while. Just seeing them filled her heart with warmth. She slowly placed her note on top of Emma's pillow and not being able to resist her impulse she softly kissed her little boy's forehead. Getting one last long look at them she went back home.

In the morning when Emma slowly opened up her eyes the first thing she noticed was the paper folded on top of her pillow, she almost jumped out of her sleeping bag at the surprise. She quickly grabbed it and began unfolding it to read it.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _Why do you have to make my life so complicated? Don't you understand that I can't have anyone in my life in this moment? If you truly met my mother in the Enchanted Forest you must have realized that besides heartless she is soulless she won't hesitate to use Henry against me and please believe me when I tell you that she will come for me and only one of us will come out alive from that meeting._

 _Can you please take Henry home and keep him safe, far away from me?_

 _Regina_

Emma changed her clothes and left the tent, she grabbed a few small stones and began throwing them at Regina's bedroom window. After a couple of minutes Regina appeared at the window and Emma literally screamed at her "Regina you listen to me and you listen good I am not going away, I am not leaving you alone and there is no way in hell I will let you fight that crazy bitch by yourself." Emma shook her head and sighed "You may not want to have anything to do with me, although that breaks my heart, but I will not let you out of Henry's life, he needs you just like you need him just stop being so selfish don't you see you're hurting him?"

At those final words Regina disappeared from the window with tears in her eyes she threw her body on the bed and took hold of her pillow like she was holding life itself.

Henry woke up with all the screaming, just listening to the last few words. "Ma, I dreamed that she was here last night." He said with a small smile "Why were you screaming at her?"

Emma looked at him and went to lie beside him "You didn't dream, she was here, she really did come outside during the night and I was screaming at her because of the note she left me."

"Oh, ok." He frowned and resumed speaking "You know Ma, when mom gets scared she usually gets more stubborn then she normally is. I guess we will be camping a few more days until we wear her down." He said in a serious tone. If Emma didn't know that he was only eleven years old she could swear that he looked and sounded much older, he was too wise for his own good.

Half an hour later Emma was preparing some breakfast for them when Henry suddenly spoke "I'll be right back Ma."

"Ok kid but don't take too long breakfast is almost done."

Henry went around the house and stopped near the kitchen window, he took a look inside, the coffee machine was on, that meant his mom would come soon to the kitchen. She didn't make him wait too long, when he saw her enter the kitchen the first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were red and puffy, she had been crying but worse than that they looked sad. She went to the coffee machine not glancing even once at the window. On her way back she stopped in front of the sink and for the first time she looked outside the window, her heart stopped, her eyes filled with tears for the second time that morning.

Locking eyes with his mom he gave her a huge smile and placed his right hand on the window, waiting for his mom to place her left hand on the other side of the glass against his. Regina gave him a small smile letting her tears fall, she dropped her coffee cup and slowly she reached for his hand on the window. His smile grew bigger "I love you mom."

"Henry… forgive me." She said between sobs and ran out of the kitchen.

He made his way back to Emma that was waiting for him to eat breakfast. "Hey kid where did you go?"

Sitting at the table he simply said "I saw mom through the kitchen window."

"And did she talk to you?"

"I told her I loved her and she asked me to forgive her." He said sadly.

"Don't worry kid the moment she opens that door she will squeeze the air out of you in the most amazing hug of your live." Emma said ruffling his hair "Now eat your breakfast."

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon Emma and Henry were playing cards but the day was really hot. "Hey kid what do you say if we go have a nice water shower in the backyard using the hose?"

The boy simply grinned at her and nodded his head. He quickly dressed one of his older shorts "I am going to turn the hose on I'll wait for you there." He said with a huge grin on his face.

He ran to the backyard and Emma went to the tent to dress her bikini _'glad I came prepared'_ she thought. When she was ready and before moving to the backyard she decided to write Regina another little note and as the last time she slipped the paper under the door and knocked loudly.

"At this rate she will knock my door down, no need for me to open it." Regina murmured to herself.

Upon arrival to the door she bent down and picked the piece of paper from the floor, opening it immediately.

 _Regina,_

 _There will always be someone in your life that although you don't want it to will always be your debility. If that person smiles at you, you will smile back, if it speaks to you, you will answer back and if it needs you, you will always be there._

 _Can you please just be there for me and Henry?_

 _Emma_

 _PS. By the way you don't need to go water your plants today Henry and I are going to do it while we play around in your backyard. You sure you don't wanna show up? It's going to be fun ;)_

How can she write such beautiful things and then finish with some idiocy? But curiosity took the best out of her and she went to her backdoor and through the glass she saw them playing around her garden with the hose in hand wetting each other, simply enjoying life and having fun. Just by looking at them both she noticed herself being amused and smiling, a real smile and in that moment she felt happiness.

* * *

It had made now a week and a half that Emma and Henry were camping outside her door, she had to admit that she was beginning to fail in her resolution and Emma's notes weren't helping, they made her emotional and specially they made her doubt her decision of staying away from them. Every morning Henry would be waiting for her in the kitchen window with a smile on his face. Well she had to admit that he was as stubborn as both his mother's and that's saying something already. If they keep this going sooner or later she was going to simply give up and let them in.

She was in her study reading a really boring book when she began to hear the music coming from the outside. She came closer to the window and paid attention to the lyrics.

 _Take one step and make it count_

 _Hold your breath then let it out_

 _What's left unsaid, say it loud_

 _There's a fire in me_

 _That's still burning._

 _I'm sending out a searchlight_

 _Shine it out until I find you, oh_

 _Can you bring me back to life_

 _When my heart's in smithereens_

 _I wanna feel what it's like_

 _To be surrounded by you, oh_

 _So I'm sending out a searchlight_

 _To bring you back to me_

Regina couldn't hear it anymore, she ran to her room and laid in bed with the pillow covering her head. She heard the sound of little stones impacting on her window again, so she got up and went to see what it was that Emma wanted this time.

The blonde had placed a huge poster on top of the table and the words were big enough for her to read from the window of her room. Emma and Henry were looking up at her wishing with all their hearts that she would read the message and finally come down to open the door.

 _Regina,_

 _Can you please bring me and Henry back to life?_

 _We wanna feel what it is like to surround you with our arms. So we are sending you this song and this note hoping that they are our searchlight to bring you back to us._

 _Love,_

 _Emma and Henry_

"Ma, she's crying, again. If we keep this up soon she won't have any more tears left for the rest of her life." Henry said a little worried, in all his life he had never seen his mother cry but during this week and a half he saw her cry every single day.

"Don't worry kid, that means we are getting to her, let's just hope that this time she opens the door." She blinked at him.

After a full minute of looking at Regina in her window they saw the brunette close the curtain and disappear "I guess that she's hiding again." Henry said disappointed.

"Wow kid, don't give up now, she's getting there…" Emma didn't finish her sentence because they heard a soft sweet raspy voice calling.

"Henry…" tears stained her face but there she was beautiful as always waiting anxiously for her son. Upon hearing his name he turned to face the door and for a couple of seconds he stood still, frozen in place like he couldn't believe this was actually happening. After the initial shock a smile that went from ear to ear showed up on his face and he sprinted off towards his target. The shock between the two bodies made the brunette almost lose her balance, she was holding him so tight as he was her, she lifted him from the ground and he surrounded her waist with his legs.

He pulled his face out from the curve of her neck and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, her on the other hand kissed his whole face making him laugh. "I missed you mom." He said laying his head once again on the curve of her neck.

"I've missed you even more my little prince." The emotion on her voice was so big that it made Emma's heart beat faster, she only wished Regina would at least give her a handshake, which she seriously doubted it would ever happen.

He finally let go of her and she placed him on the floor once again but he refused to let go of her hand. He turned to see his other mother "We did it Ma, we finally did it." He said sounding extremely happy.

"Yeah kid, we did." She said smiling at him but her eyes quickly made their journey towards the brown ones of the brunette woman, they were sparkling, filled with pure joy.

"Come on Ma, get in." He simply told her while pulling his mom inside.

Emma went inside and closed the door behind her. She followed the sound of their voices that lead her to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen Henry was trying to convince Regina of something.

"Please mom, please…"

"Henry I don't have all I need to make it, I'm sorry." She answered him sounding sad.

"So what's going on here?" Emma asked.

"I'm asking mom to make lasagna for dinner but she says that she doesn't have all the ingredients she needs." He told her with a little pout.

"Ok that's easy." She looked at the brunette "Just tell me what you need and I'll go get it."

Regina didn't even had time to answer her because Henry immediately began spilling out all the ingredients that she usually uses to make the lasagna. Emma took note of everything and left the house leaving mother and son to enjoy each other's company for a while.

When she returned she found a kitchen covered in a white dust and two figures tickling one another laid on the floor all covered in white too. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

They both looked at her and began laughing "We were making dessert." Regina told her.

"I can see that." And she moved to place the grocery bags on the table.

Henry looked at Regina and smiled after whispering in her ear, he grabbed the flour bag that was on the floor and called Emma "Ma, can you help me get up?"

She came closer and took a good look at him "No way kid, get up yourself. I don't wanna get all that flour on me."

And as soon as she stopped talking Henry threw a fist full of flour at her, Regina followed him helping on his task of pulverizing the blonde in white "Oh my god you didn't…"

"I guess we did." Henry said unable to control his laughter.

"Oh I'm gonna get you two…" and they all began running around the kitchen, suddenly Emma took an unexpected turn and grabbed the boy, throwing him slowly on the floor as she quickly began tickling him.

"Mom…help…" and the brunette indeed helped, she began tickling the blonde making her lose her position on top of Henry and as soon as he was free he aided the brunette on her tickling mission against Emma. After a couple of minutes at being tickled Emma was ready to admit defeat.

"Ok, ok I surrender…" her cheeks hurt from so much laughter.

Henry stood up and claimed "Mills 1 – Swan 0" and he immediately high fived his mom. "Mom I'm going to take a shower." She nodded and he ran out of the kitchen.

Both women were still on the floor and Emma's body was between the hot brunette and the cold tiled floor and the blonde wasn't able to hold her tongue "I like how it feels to have your body pressed against mine." Regina immediately tried to get up and away from Emma but the blonde grabbed her pulling her down even more. Their noses almost touching, they could feel each other's breathing against their lips.

"Miss Swan, let me go." Regina said in a harsh tone.

"Why? So you can keep running from me?"

"Miss Swan let me make myself clear, you are only here because of Henry and nothing else." She said firmly.

"Yeah? Then why is your body shivering?" Why couldn't Regina just accept that they liked each other.

"I'm not shivering." She lied "Now release me, I have to make dinner."

"Fine, I'm letting you go now but that doesn't mean that you're getting rid of me." She stated and after a couple of seconds she let go of Regina. "I'm going to shower on the house next door, I'll be right back." And Emma vanished from the kitchen.

Alone in the kitchen Regina wasn't able to hold the tears, she simply let them fall. Since the day Emma fell on the portal she knew that what they both had between one another was love but they had fought against it for so long and now it's not the time, she just can't allow herself to enjoy this feeling, it's not right and she doesn't deserve it. She shook her head, cleaned all evidence of tears from her face and with a snap of her fingers she cleaned herself and taking another look around the kitchen she snapped them again and her kitchen was once again crystal clean.

They had dinner and after it they all watched a movie. Once the movie was over Henry looked at his mother's that were sitting on the couch on opposite ends "Mom can I sleep with you?" he asked shyly.

Regina looked at him confused and most of all surprised but she quickly smiled at him "Of course honey, let's go to bed then, it's getting late." She took his hand and when they were almost reaching the staircase she spoke to Emma "Miss Swan if you wish, you may sleep in the guest room, is the first door on the right at the top of the stairs." And they went up the stairs.

Emma smiled at herself and murmured "I'm gonna get you Regina Mills, you're going to be mine." She left the couch and made her way for the stairs too.

Henry was already in bed just waiting for his mom to join him. She didn't take long and joined him in bed, he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and laid his head on her chest. "Henry you don't need to hold me so tight."

"Sorry mom. I guess I'm just afraid you're going to leave again." Those words hurt but he was right, she had left him and for two whole months she hadn't spoken or even agreed to see him. She embraced him with both her arms and kissed the top of his head.

"I promise you that I will never, ever leave you again."

"I believe you mom."

"I love you Henry and I don't want to hurt you. You know I just don't know how to love very well but I promise I'll never let you go again." And she kissed the top of his head again.

"I know mom and I love you too." He sighed and took a deep breath before speaking his next words "You know, Emma loves you too and I can see that you like her, why don't you give her a chance?"

"Henry it's complicated and then there is the possibility of my mother coming and I don't want to get anyone else in danger, you are already in danger just by being here."

"I'm not afraid, I know that you'll protect me."

"Indeed I will, I'll protect you with my life. Let's just not talk about Emma ok?" she asked him with a pleading tone.

"Ok mom. Good night." He said snuggling closer to her.

"Good night Henry."

For Regina the night was long, she could still feel Emma's body warmth against her, their lips had been so close, so, so close.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) please leave me your review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please forgive me for any mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When the first rays of sunlight began to shine through the window, Regina slowly opened her eyes and she realized that she wasn't dreaming, her little boy indeed spent the night with her, in her bed, holding her tight. She started caressing his face, trying to wake him up at a snail's pace and he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Good morning mom." He said looking and smiling at her.

"Good morning my little prince." And she kissed the top of his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup, better than ever mom. You?"

"I guess that I've never slept so well in my whole life. Having you here, in my arms again makes me feel very happy."

"You know what would make you feel even happier?" he asked her, looking at her in the eyes.

"I don't, but I am sure you are going to tell me."

"Emma…" she didn't let him finish.

"Henry I told you last night that it was complicated and that I didn't want to talk about her, so can we please not talk about her?" she was almost begging and that was something that she didn't like to do.

"Ok mom. I won't force you to talk about her with me, but you're going to have to talk to Emma sooner or later." He told her seriously.

She looked at him and shook her head "Come, let's go make breakfast, alright?" He nodded at her and they both got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

When they got there, Emma was already in the kitchen and she was preparing some pancakes. She had already placed two cups of coffee on the counter and a glass filled with orange juice and the respective plates in front of the drinks. When she heard them come in to the kitchen she turned "Good morning sleepy heads." And she returned her attention to the pancakes.

"Good morning Ma." Henry said while he got seated in one of the stools and grabbing the glass of orange juice to take a sip.

"I see you've made yourself at home Miss Swan."

"Well I figured since you let me sleep in your guest room the least I could do was breakfast." She said without looking at the brunette.

Regina didn't say anything else and made her way to one of the stools near Henry as she grabbed the closest cup of coffee on the counter but Emma stopped her by grabbing her hand. Both women felt the energy that passed from one to the other but they didn't comment on it. "That's not your coffee." Emma told her.

"Ok Miss Swan than let me take the other one." Regina looked at her hand that was still being held by Emma. The blonde followed the brunette's gaze and quickly released Regina's hand. Regina took the other cup of coffee and took a sip "Uh…Miss Swan, how do you know how I like my coffee?" she asked curious.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She smiled at the brunette and turned to the pancakes once again.

Henry smiled but hid his face behind the orange juice glass before his mom could see his grin. "Mom, can we stay living here with you?"

Regina was drinking her coffee when Henry made her that question and she almost spit out all the coffee in her mouth. "Henry you know that you are always welcome here, if you want you can stay here, after all this is your home." She answered him ignoring the 'we' part in his question.

"I know, but can Emma stay here too, please?" he was giving her the big sad puppy dog eyes that were always able to convince her of everything, but this time she couldn't do as he wished, she couldn't have Emma living there with them, she wouldn't be able to avoid her all the time and she knew that the blonde woman wouldn't let her be alone.

"Henry, Emma as her own place…" Henry cut her out, deciding to help his Ma a little, his mom was really stubborn and wouldn't give in to Emma without someone giving her a little push.

"Mom we are a package deal. I stay, she stays." Emma kept her back to them, waiting to see where this was going but damn her kid was good, way to go Henry.

"Henry I'm sorry but I don't want her living in my house, I can't." Her heart was shrinking with the thought that Henry would leave but she just couldn't have Emma in her house everyday and every night, that would be torture for her.

Finally Emma decided to get in the conversation "Kid, you know what? You can stay here and I'll keep on camping on the front lawn." She smiled to the boy, that by the way he was looking at her understood her plan, he could stay living with his mom and Emma would also stay as close as possible.

"Ok Ma, that's a good idea." He smiled and attacked the pancakes that Emma had just placed in his plate.

"What?" Regina almost screamed, looking angrily at Emma.

"What? It's a fair deal Regina. You can keep living with the kid and I can keep an eye on the two of you. Don't even bother to argue with me, you won't win Madame Mayor." Regina got off the stool she was sitting and stormed out of the kitchen extremely angered.

"Guess she doesn't like our idea Ma." He said beginning to grin.

"She'll get used to it, don't worry." And both of them stayed in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

Regina spent all morning locked in her room, trying to get a hold of her emotions. She didn't want Emma this close to her, she wanted her far away, as far away as humanly possible, but no that irritating, annoyingly, frustrating blonde had to get her way and stay close to her despite the fact of knowing that she, Regina, wanted her gone from her life, at least for now, why couldn't Emma accept her wishes at least for once in her life? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Henry. Mom, can I come in?"

"Yes, Honey. You can come in, alone." She said just to make sure that the blonde wouldn't come in too.

He opened the door and came closer to her, removing the sheet that was covering her head "Mom, I brought you lunch."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, he was showing her a take-away box from Granny's "Emma got you're favorite." He said delivering her the box.

"Thank you Henry, for bringing it to me." She grabbed the box and kissed his forehead.

She began eating and Henry kept on watching her. She couldn't take it any longer "What is wrong Henry? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing, I'm just noticing that you look thinner than the last time I saw you two months ago, you're not sick, are you?"

"No honey, I'm not sick. I just lost my appetite and I…"

"You were sad and alone so you stopped eating." He said seriously sounding a little upset.

"I didn't stop eating Henry, I just ate less. Don't worry, I'll be back to normal really soon with you taking care of my meals." She ruffled his hair making him smile at her.

* * *

When the night came she refused to go have dinner with Henry and Emma, she excused herself to the boy saying she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to sleep early. Obviously he didn't buy that excuse but decided not to pressure his mother twice in just one day.

Once Emma put Henry in bed she came down to the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. Ten minutes later she was done and before making her way up the stairs she grabbed a bowl of soup, placing it in a tray with a spoon and a small flower. Once she had everything she went to Regina's room. She knocked three times at the door and placed the tray on the floor, making her way out of the house and into her tent on the front yard.

Hearing the knocks on the door, Regina sat on her bed "Who is it?" obtaining no response she got up and opened the door, she looked down the hallway but saw no one. When she was about to close the door she saw the tray on the floor, she picked it up and placed it on top of her bed, sitting closer to it.

She took the flower in her hand and bringing it closer to her nose she smelled her sweet scent, she couldn't help but smile _Emma_. She placed the flower on her nightstand table, reaching for the note immediately after, opening it.

 _Regina,_

 _I just want to tell you that me and Henry had a nice dinner but it was lonely without you. I left him safe and sound in his bed, really well tucked in and asleep. I didn't want you to go to bed without having had dinner, so I brought you a soup, hope you like it._

 _I know you're not happy that I'm staying but as I already said I'm not giving up on you and I will never leave you alone again, so you better get used to my presence because I'm not going anywhere without you._

 _If you think I'm going to stop? The answer is never. If you think I'm going to keep moving forward towards you? The answer is always. If you think I'm going to surrender? The answer is never, ever._

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

"Oh Emma, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed and kissed the little note in her hand. She opened the drawer of her nightstand table and placed the note alongside all the previous ones. She turned to the bowl of soup and took it in her hand, grabbing the spoon she tasted her meal _not bad_ she thought.

When she finished her meal, she came to the kitchen to place the tray on the counter and the bowl and spoon on the dish washer. After that she returned to her room stopping first in Henry's room to give him a kiss, making sure that he was perfectly fine. Once in her room she couldn't help it and made her way to the window, to try and see if a certain blonde was still awake. She could only see that a light was still turned on inside the tent but nothing more. She felt a little disappointed but she understood that tonight was a little bit chillier than the previous nights so Emma had zipped the tent 'door'. Giving up, she returned to bed, but her mind was still set on Emma, tonight was going to be a really long night.

She awoke to the sound of music, a fact that didn't make her that happy. The sound was coming from outside, she went to the window and saw a dancing Emma serving Henry his cereal and a glass of orange juice and for what she could see the blonde probably had already eaten because the other bowl of cereal on top of the table was already empty. She decided to open the window.

"Miss Swan, can you please turn down the volume of your music?" she yelled, trying to make herself heard.

Emma was so distracted that she didn't hear Regina and was still dancing around until Henry grabbed her arm and spoke to her, warning her of his mom's presence at the window. Looking up at Regina she smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Her smile grew wider "Your wishes are my orders." And she quickly turned down the volume of the music. Looking to Regina once more she added "I hope you enjoy your breakfast." She could see Regina lifting an eyebrow.

 _Breakfast?_ Regina thought, frowning a little she closed her window and went to her bedroom door. Once she opened it there was a new tray on the floor, this one had a little vase with a red rose on it, a cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice and a plate with pancakes which were covered by a little honey and a couple of strawberries cut in half. She couldn't help but smile, Emma's details filled her heart and showed her that the blonde woman was serious about her feelings towards her and that she wasn't giving up.

She picked the tray up and went to sit on her bed just like the night before. She caressed the rose with the tips of her fingers before removing the note that was under the small vase. She eagerly unfolded the note and began reading it.

 _Regina,_

 _Good morning my beauty! I hope you had a good night's sleep, I know that I had, dreaming of you ;)_

 _This morning I'm not going to write you a big speech, just a few lines I promise._

 _We only need a moment to get to know a person. We only need a minute to fall in love but we need an eternity to forget that special one. In my case, I'm choosing to love you for an eternity and I vow to never forget you._

 _Love,_

 _Emma._

 _P.S: I hope that someday soon, you and I will be able to share a breakfast, together, in bed. Meanwhile enjoy your breakfast and maybe think of me ;p_

"Oh Emma." She sighed "How I wish that could come true and have you here, in my arms, but I can't, she will hurt you princess." A sneaky tear made its way down her cheek, she quickly cleaned the tear away and decided to enjoy Emma's morning gift.

After enjoying her delicious breakfast, Regina got dressed and came down to the kitchen. When she got there Emma was cleaning up the little mess she had made while preparing the pancakes. As soon as the blonde noticed the brunette's presence, she reached for the tray in her hands and began cleaning it and the dishes on it without saying a word to the surprised woman standing behind her.

"Miss S…" Emma cut her off and turned to her.

"Please don't call me that, ok? Emma, my name is Emma and that is what I want you to call me." And she stepped closer and at her movement Regina immediately took a step back.

"I'll try my best not to forget your wishes but for now I'm more comfortable with Miss Swan." Emma shook her head but said nothing more about the issue.

She looked at the brunette from head to toe, she looked stunning in that grey power suit, she couldn't help herself she had to ask "Where are you going? You're dressed to kill, did you dress like that just for me?" she said smiling and coming closer once again but this time Regina had nowhere to go because she hit the kitchen counter as soon as she tried to step back once again.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan. I can wear whatever I please without having you in consideration." Her voice sounded harsh but her body felt weak with the blonde's closeness.

"That's a shame Madame Mayor because I would love to help you undress into something more comfortable." Emma kept on pushing, Henry was outside and she needed to get closer to the brunette no matter what and this was a good opportunity.

"And what in your opinion would be more comfortable?" Regina was trying really hard not to look at the blonde's lips that were getting closer to her.

Emma leaned onto the woman she wanted to claim as hers and moved her body closer to the brunette, stopping when they were merely brushing against one another and her lips whispered in Regina's ear "I want to see you with so much clothe on as the second you were born, there is nothing more comfortable than your own skin."

The nearness of Emma's lips on her ear made her shiver, while she spoke her eyes closed, she wished to give in, to surrender to Emma's desire. But inwardly she fought against herself and without thinking she pushed Emma away, making her stumble back a couple of feet. "Miss Swan I would appreciate if you kept your distance and let me make myself clear, stay away from me and stop giving me flowers and those ridiculous notes, don't waste your time writing them." Her words hit Emma really hard, she could see the pain in those gorgeous green eyes.

Regina looked so cold on the outside that Emma almost believed her but she felt the brunette's body shiver when they were close, so despite the pain she was feeling because of Regina's harsh words she fought back. "You can say whatever you want, you can hurt me with your words, you can push me away with your hands but I won't give up."

Regina shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. Emma quickly ran after her and she yelled at the brunette that was already half way out the door "You may run from me, you may run from your feelings but you can't deceive me Regina, I can see it in your eyes you want me too and I won't give up you hear me?"

Regina didn't answer and closed the door, running to her car without even stopping to look at Henry that was calling for her. Henry watched is mother leave faster than he ever thought he would ever see, he had no idea that she was able to drive that way, so careless.

He ran to the house and found a crying Emma Swan on the living room couch. "Ma? Are you ok?" he asked worried while approaching her slowly.

"I'm good kid, don't worry." She said cleaning away her tears.

"You don't look ok. What happened? I never saw mom be that way and I'm worried for her too." He said sitting down on the couch besides Emma.

"I know kid, don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs to clear her mind."

"You still haven't told me what happened." She could see his worry.

"You know that I love her, right kid?" she asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." He sighed "Are you sure she's going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure kid. I just tried to get closer to her and she's…she's so…so stubborn."

"Yeah, I know Ma and when she's scared she is even more stubborn than usual."

"Tell me about it. I don't know what to do anymore."

He looked at his mother, she looked so sad, he hugged her "Hey, don't worry. Just don't give up on her, she needs you Ma."

"Don't worry kid, I won't give up. No matter what she throws at me." And she kept hugging him. It made her feel better, made her feel like she was holding a little piece of Regina too, he was so much like her in so many things.

Henry wasn't a big fan of being held that strongly, but he knew that right now his Ma needed him, she needed support and love, just like his mom. He could smile at Emma but he was really worried about Regina, he wanted to go out and try to find her but he knew that it probably wasn't a very good idea.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Please leave me your review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kathryn and Ruby were talking in front of Granny's on the sidewalk when they saw Regina's car pass by them at such speed that they both stayed there stunned looking at one another not quite sure if they had really seen the Mayor's car.

"Was that…" Kathryn didn't finish her question because Ruby was already answering her.

"Yup, that was Regina. What the hell happened to her? I've never seen her drive like that."

"Me neither, maybe we should go after her?" Kathryn asked Ruby a little hesitantly.

Ruby looked at her and simply nodded "Follow me." And both women entered Ruby's car and began following Regina's Mercedes.

"There, she turned left Ruby."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to get to close."

"Why? We need to make her stop before she hurts herself. She may have done some terrible things but in here she was my friend and I miss her." Kathryn said sadly and she was honestly worried about the one she still considered her friend despite everything that had occurred.

Ruby sighed but she deep down understood Kathryn, she and Regina weren't friends but her curse made her forget who see was and prevented her to transform into a werewolf and in a weird way she was glad for not remembering all the bad things that she had once done too. She was given a second chance and now she was decided to give Regina a second chance too. Indeed the woman had done some terrible things but none directly to her. "Your right Kathryn, let's go save Regina."

They were almost getting really close to the Mayor's car when the Mercedes suddenly came to a stop. They saw a crying, heartbroken Regina step out of the car and run towards the beach. "Let's go after her." Ruby said and both women exited the vehicle and ran after Regina.

"Let me talk to her first." Kathryn said when they saw Regina kneeling on the sand a couple of meters away from the water. Ruby simply nodded at her and let her approach Regina alone.

Regina was so lost inside her pain that she didn't listen when Katherine called for her, she only broke out from her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she immediately tried to get rid of by slapping it away, the force of her movement made her lose her balance and she ended up sitting on the sand. When she was finally able to see who it was she just yelled out in pain.

"Go away, leave me alone." And the tears ran even faster down her cheeks.

Kathryn kneeled in front of her "Regina, please…"

"Please what?" she screamed once again "Do you like what you see?" she took a second to try and clean her face but it was useless the tears wouldn't stop falling "Don't you all want to see me suffer? Broken? There you go, take a good look because it may be your last chance." She managed to say between sobs.

Kathryn's heart broke, no one deserved to feel so much pain, she could see the pain pouring out from Regina and it made her incredibly sad for the one she once considered her friend but she hoped, deep down, she could recover Regina's friendship. She knew that the brunette wasn't a fan of being touched but she also knew that what Regina needed right now was someone to hold on too. She needed to feel that someone cared for her and Kathryn was decided to show her just that and she stood up on her feet.

Grabbing Regina by her coat lapels she pulled her up and once the brunette had recovered her footing she enveloped her in a tight hug. When she felt the arms surround her Regina tried with all the strength that she had left to set herself free from the bear tight hug that Kathryn had her in. She tried to push away but slowly she was letting herself be hugged and at the end she returned the hug, laying her head on Kathryn's shoulder and letting the tears fall.

She was so exhausted that her body became heavier and as she fell down so did Kathryn. The blonde woman fell to her knees alongside Regina in her determination on not letting the brunette go from her embrace. As Regina's sobs came to a stop Kathryn finally spoke.

"Regina what happened to you?" she asked worriedly, whispering the question on Regina's ear.

"Kathryn, why?" Regina asked confused.

"Why, what honey?" Kathryn wasn't quite sure to what Regina was referring.

"Why are you here, with me?" she asked trying to let go of the blonde that didn't allow her to move away.

"Because despite everything you are my friend and I care about you Regina. I know that it may be hard for you to believe but there are people that actually like you and already forgave you for your mistakes, nobody's perfect." Kathryn had now a hand on Regina's hair, caressing the back of her head.

"But…" Regina was about to begin talking but was interrupted by another voice.

"Regina, we forgive you. We just want you to let us in, to let us know the true you, the woman that Henry and Emma love." Ruby said firmly and kneeled besides the other two women on the sand.

"Ruby?" Regina said surprised. At that Kathryn set her free from her hug so Regina could look at Ruby.

"Hi?" Ruby said unsure of what she should say after watching what transpired between Regina and Kathryn.

Cleaning her tears she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she felt a little calmer she spoke "What are you two doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

"Well we kinda followed you." Ruby said. Regina raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"We saw you driving like crazy and we were afraid you could end up hurting yourself so we went after you." Kathryn explained further.

"Oh…that wasn't my safest driving, that's for sure." she said looking down.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Kathryn asked, hoping that the brunette would open up.

Ruby was watching Regina carefully and she was almost certain that she knew what might have succeeded. "It was Emma wasn't it?"

Regina's eyes widened with surprise, how could Ruby possibly know that? She took another deep breath and looked at the younger brunette "How can you possibly know that?"

"So it was Emma. I knew it." Regina simply nodded and looked at the ocean.

"What did Emma do? And what did you mean by this could be the last time we see you broken?" Kathryn asked her.

Regina looked at them and decided that she had nothing to lose and all to gain by truly becoming friends with these two women that were here, willingly offering their friendship. So she decided to take the first step of friendship – trust. She was going to trust them like they trusted her, showing her that they did care about her.

"What I meant by 'it could be the last time you saw me like this' I was referring to my mother, sooner or later she will find a way to Storybrooke and when she does, she will come for me and only one of us is going to make it out alive from that confrontation and I'm not sure that it's going to be me. She will use everything she can to destroy me, she will use what I love against me. That's why I've been hiding in my home, away from everyone and everything I love. In a blink of an eye she will kill whoever steps in her way to get to me." She sighed and new tears ran down her face.

"Regina you can't fight her alone." Ruby said.

"I have to Ruby. Don't you see? Don't you understand? That woman has no heart, she used to beat me for fun and punish me with magic when I didn't act as she wanted." She put her hand in her mouth when she realized what she was saying, she had never told this to anyone.

"Hey, Regina its ok, we won't judge you. This only makes us understand you better, all the pain you carry around but you can't block everyone out because you're afraid, that's not living, that's merely existing and you deserve better." Kathryn told her, holding her hand.

Ruby decided to change the topic, this was definitely making Regina feel worse but in the other hand talk about Emma was going to hurt the brunette all the same. "And Emma, what happened with her?" Ruby found the courage to ask once again.

Regina rolled her eyes "You know her latest stunt of camping in front of my door I suppose?" both women nodded "She's so stubborn, so infuriating, so…"

Ruby interrupted her "So in love with you." She didn't ask, she affirmed.

Regina nodded.

"But that's a good thing. Why aren't you happy?" Kathryn asked "If I had to guess I would say you love her too. Am I wrong?" Kathryn pressed.

Regina looked seriously at the two women "You promise not to tell a word about what I'm about to say to you."

"We promise." They said in unison.

"I…I do…lo…I do love her." Kathryn smiled widely and Ruby silently clapped her hands and grinned "But I can't have her, I can't accept her love. She can't be near me, I have to make her forget about me, I just don't know how." She said desperately.

"Why?" both women almost screamed at the same time.

"Because the only time I was in love in my whole life my mother killed him in front of me, she ripped his heart out and squeezed it until the only thing left of it was dust just to teach me that love is weakness. She won't hesitate to do it again to Emma and I just can't go through that again I rather live without her but knowing that she's alive and breathing."

Ruby could understand what Regina was going through but she just couldn't agree with it, so she decided to tell the older brunette something that she imagined she didn't know "Regina your mother already tried to rip off Emma's heart but she failed, Emma is stronger than you know."

"What? When did that happen?" Regina asked nervously.

"Uh, just before they came through the well. Emma has magic, I'm sure that together you two can defeat your mother just give her a chance. You are all she thinks about. The two months you were closed to the world she was really sad and depressed, she rarely went to work. If someone spoke your name she would light up like Christmas lights but when she realized you weren't there her light would vanish again. Come on Regina give the girl a chance."

"Ruby I can't. Even if she has magic, she doesn't know how to use it and I don't know how much time we have to get her ready for what's coming. I rather die than to let her get hurt."

"Regina, please…" Kathryn tried to intervene.

"No Kathryn, I can't, it hurts too much. I just need to make her give up, that's it. Will you help me to drive Emma away?"

"I'm sorry Regina but I can't help you with that." Ruby said sadly.

"Regina, I do care about you and I want you to be happy and because of that I can't help you do that to Emma." Kathryn let a tear fall down her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you this, after all you are friends with her too. It wasn't fair of me to ask you that. Can you forgive me?" she pleaded.

"Of course we forgive you." Kathryn said putting a hand on her shoulder "Now, what do you say if we go eat something?"

"Ok, let's go." Regina agreed.

"Let's go to Granny's, I'll buy." Ruby offered.

The three women made their way to the vehicles and drove to the diner. During the trip Regina was thinking about what could she possibly have done to have earned the friendship of those two women? Whatever it was she was glad that she had them now and she wasn't planning on losing them.

* * *

Emma was getting worried, she was seated on the couch looking at the clock. It was almost 8pm and Regina hadn't arrived yet. She had already given Henry his dinner and the boy was now playing some video games and she was just there, dying inside, unable to do anything. She wanted to scream her desperation out but she couldn't because it would scare Henry even more. He was already worried enough as it was.

Finally they heard the front door open. Henry jumped up and ran towards his mother, hugging her tightly. Emma just stood there, looking at them. She noticed the brunette's eyes, they were red and tiny, that told her that she had spent a lot of time crying and that only made Emma's heart hurt even more.

"Mom where were you?" Henry questioned her really worried.

"I went to the beach to clear my mind, that's all." She said caressing his face.

"You stayed there all this time?"

"No sweetheart. Kathryn and Ruby showed up there and I was with them until now, don't worry I'm fine." She kissed his forehead.

"Have you eaten?" his questions seemed to have no end.

"Yes, Ruby and Kathryn invited me to go with them to the diner. I am alright Henry don't worry, I know I should have called you, I'm sorry I didn't." she said kneeling down in front of him.

"You should have." He said pouting a little "But I'm glad you're ok and that you had company." And with that he hugged her. She hugged him back, she needed to feel his love just for a little while.

"Now it's almost time for you to go to bed, go and wash your teeth and change into your pajamas, I'll be right up with you." He gave her a kiss and then moved to go give Emma a hug before going up the stairs.

When he was gone Regina finally spoke to Emma "It's starting to rain, maybe it is best if you sleep in the guest room tonight." She climbed the first step of the stairs and then stopped when Emma talked to her.

"That's it? You don't have anything else to tell me?" Emma said annoyed.

"Miss Swan I don't owe you any explanation, you and I are nothing to each other. The only thing I have to tell you is thank you for taking care of our son, that's it. If you want to sleep here fine, if not you always have your tent outside, I hope the water doesn't get in. Have a good night Miss Swan." And with that she went to Henry's room to tuck him in.

The rain was really picking up, so Emma decided to spend the night in the house. She needed to talk to Ruby and confirm that Regina was really with her and Kathryn. But why was she feeling jealous of them? Maybe it was because they had shared time with Regina, while she was denied that simple pleasure.

After taking a nice shower and getting ready to go to bed, Regina lifted the covers from her bed, when she did it a little piece of paper fell on the ground. She laid in bed and used magic to bring the paper to her. She unfolded it and began reading.

 _Regina,_

 _I am jealous of the moon that sees you every night._

 _I am jealous of the sun that warms you every day._

 _But I am most jealous of the wind because he touches and feels the sweetness that remains within you._

 _Living without you isn't living its merely existing._

 _I will remain strong and I will survive every storm because I know that our love isn't wrong._

 _With all my love,_

 _Emma_

Bringing the note closer to her heart she whispered "Emma I love you so much that it hurts but I need to protect you no matter what. I'm sorry my love." And with the note in her hand and tears in her eyes Regina finally fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up with Henry in her bed. He had laid next to her on top of the covers and was simply there, looking at her, smiling, basically just waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Good morning my prince." She said smiling at him.

"Morning mom. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you."

"I'm hungry, can we go make breakfast?" he asked sheepishly.

She took a look at the clock 8:30am, usually by this time Emma was already preparing breakfast, maybe today she slept in, nothing to worry about. "Ok young man, let's go make breakfast. What do you want to eat today?"

"Can we have waffles?"

"Yes we can. Let's go."

As they passed by the guest room Regina spoke again "Maybe you want to wake up Emma and ask her if she wants to have breakfast with us." She said trying to sound indifferent.

"Uh…mom…" he sighed but decided to go with the truth "She's not here, she left early in the morning, it was around 6am when I heard her leave."

"Oh…ok." She said in a low tone. Henry looked at her but quickly decided to make his way to the kitchen, his mom would follow him when she was ready.

Her heart was racing, almost jumping out of her chest, had she finally managed to drive Emma away. Knowing that she wasn't there hurt, it hurt so much. Her body was trembling with the feeling of loss being so vast. _Regina control yourself, your son is waiting for you, this was exactly what you wanted, her gone._ After giving herself a mental slap she went downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

On the Charmings apartment Emma was walking around nervously. She had already gathered new clothes on a bag and putted the ones she had first brought to the camping trip inside the washing machine, so basically she had nothing to do and she didn't want to go face Regina, at least not for now, but if the brunette thought she was gone for good she was extremely mistaken, she just needed to charge her batteries.

"Emma?"

"Morning mom."

"Hi sweetie, why didn't you call for us?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, plus it was early when I arrived." She said smiling at her mother.

"Have you eaten something?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. But if you want you can always make me a hot chocolate." She said with a grin.

"Ok I'll prepare you one while I make some coffee for myself." And as she said it she stopped near her daughter and kissed her temple. A minute had passed when Snow finally decided to touch the Regina subject with Emma "So how are things with Regina, any developments?"

Emma sighed "Well, things are going slow, really slow. She's so stubborn, she refuses to admit that she loves me too but I can see it in her eyes. Mom her body shivers when I get closer to her, why does she have to make this so hard?"

Snow looked sadly at her because deep down she knew what Regina was going through "Emma the last time her mother found out that she was in love, the crazy woman killed the one she loved in front of her. So now that the woman may be coming here Regina can't let herself be happy or accept you because she knows that her mother will do the same to you and she's trying to prevent that from happening again. You have to understand that honey."

"I understand it mom, I just…I just don't accept it. I just, I don't know, I just want her to believe in me, I want her to believe in us, I want her to understand that we can face this together."

"Honey, that's really good but it is easier said than done." She served her daughter the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I guess." She took a sip of her drink "Thanks mom."

"For what?" Snow asked surprised.

"Thank you for the chat and for the hot chocolate." She said taking a hold of her mother's hand.

"You're welcome honey, I'll be always here for you." She said squeezing the hand that was holding hers.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it ;) Please leave me your review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Regina and Henry were snuggling together on the couch watching some cartoons when they heard the knocks on the door. Henry looked at his mom and she simply nodded at him. They both knew to whom that knocking belonged to. "Come in." Henry yelled "The door's open."

Emma entered the house and closed the door behind her. She heard the sound of the TV so she walked to the living room where she found mother and son sitting on the couch with a blanket covering their legs.

"So what did I miss?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing much." Henry answered without removing his eyes from the television "Mom made waffles for breakfast, they were delicious."

"Not fair, there was any left for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope, I ate them all Ma." He said grinning at her now and she could simply smile at him.

"Did you forget something Miss Swan?" Regina asked in a cold tone.

"Actually no, I didn't, I just went home for some clean clothes. Were you worried about me?" she asked sounding optimistic.

"No. I don't care about what you do or don't do Miss Swan. I just hoped you were gone for good." She hurt herself with her own words.

"Sorry to disappoint you Madame Mayor but you're not getting rid of me that easily." And with that she went to the other end of the couch and sat down.

They were all distracted watching the television that when the phone rang they all jumped on the couch. Regina stretched her arm and grabbed it, taking the call. "Hello?"

"Regina I need you here at the City Hall, can you please come?"

"Snow?" she said surprised.

"Yes it's me. Can you please come over here?" listening to the urgency in the voice of the one and only Snow White, she decided to comply just to kill her curiosity.

"Fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." And she quickly hung up the phone. Henry was looking at her confused. She had stopped going to City Hall and doing her mayoral duties since she became aware that Cora might be coming to town.

"Looks like your grandmother needs something from me at City Hall." She kissed his forehead "I'm going there to see what it is, I'll try to come home soon, ok?"

"Ok mom, be safe."

She smiled at him "I will." She stood up and looked at Emma "Do you mind looking after him?"

"Not all. You can go, he's in good hands, don't worry." Regina just nodded at her words and went to her room to change.

* * *

As promised fifteen minutes later she was walking in her old office and found a Snow White buried in paperwork. She simply began laughing at the sight.

"Regina, thank god that you're here." She said ignoring Regina's laugh.

"I'm here just like you asked. What do you want from me?" she asked now seriously and trying to seem distant.

"I need you to be the Mayor again, I definitely need you to do your job." She said in a firm tone ignoring the brunette's attempt of pushing her away with her words.

"Excuse me?" Regina finally said raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"You heard me. You've been hiding for long enough, it's time you begin to be responsible again. Since you 'left' the town stopped, nothing is going like it should, even the school stopped giving classes. Regina, please we need you."

Regina was so stunned that she found herself with a lack of words, shaking her head and taking a deep breath she recovered a little. "Snow I have more important things to do than to run a town. You are their Queen so I'm offering you my town, goodbye." She turned around but she didn't have time to walk anywhere because Snow's voice filled her ears.

"More 'important' things to do? Like what? Hiding, scared of your mother? Pushing people away?" Snow said angrily.

"How dare you?" Regina said indignant and turning around again to face Snow White.

"I dare because I spent two months taking care of a crying daughter and grandson that felt abandoned by you. I dare because you left a whole town on my back knowing perfectly well that I didn't have a clue on how to run it." Snow had stood up from the chair and was now near Regina, facing her. Facing the woman that wronged her so many times but at the same time she was facing the woman that deep down she had always loved.

Snow's words hit her like a bus, she just couldn't take it. "Snow I can't do this. I can't live pretending that she's not coming because she will come and like always she will destroy everything I consider important and this town is included. If she thinks that the town and everyone in it are important to me she won't hesitate to destroy it. Please don't make me do this." She begged.

"Regina I know that we aren't in the best terms but I'm willing to try if you are too. Are you ready to forget and forgive the past and begin a new history between the two of us?" Snow's eyes were begging, shinning with hope.

Regina couldn't find a hint of deception in those eyes that were intently trying to reach for her, she only saw the hope of a new beginning and forgiveness. "I'm willing Snow." She closed her eyes and whispered "I forgive you." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a weight leave her heart.

"And I forgive you." Tears were now running down her face and after so many years she finally hugged the woman that once saved her life.

Regina hugged her back, the feeling of forgiveness and a new beginning filled her broken heart, mending her past was the best way to build a new future for herself, although that future may be short lived.

Breaking the embrace Snow cleaned her tears and smiling at Regina she offered her hand "I'm Snow and I was hoping we could be friends."

Regina took hold of her hand and shook it "I'm Regina and I would also like to become your friend." Both women smiled at one another and hugged once again, this time shortly.

"So, will you help me with this?" Regina asked Snow looking at all the paperwork.

"Sure thing. I guess that we need to get the school working first don't you think?" Snow suggested.

"You're right. Let's start with that and then will see what needs to be attended first and go from there."

"It sounds like a plan." And both women got to work, together, for the first time in all their history.

* * *

Henry and Emma were discussing what they would have for dinner when they heard someone knocking at the door. They decided to go and open the door together. On the other side they found a smiling Ruby holding a bag from Granny's diner.

"Dinner delivery." Ruby said smiling at them. They stepped away to let her get inside the house.

"Ruby we didn't order anything." Emma finally said after closing the door.

"Oh, I know. Regina ordered and asked me to bring it to you. She's still busy working with your mother in the Mayor's Office."

At hearing Ruby's words she stopped on her tracks "She's still with my mother?" she asked shocked.

"Yup and it looks like they made up." She said taking the boxes from the bag and placing them on the top of the counter.

"Made up?" Henry asked, he was getting confused too.

"Yeah, they kinda forgave each other and are now working together as friends. At least that was what I understood." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I was so not ready for this, I mean I definitely wasn't expecting that." Emma said, sitting on a stool.

"If they forgave one another that's good, it means they are moving forward." Henry wisely said.

"That's right Henry. Well guys as much as I like being here with you and all I really gotta go, Granny is waiting for me. Have a good dinner and don't worry I'll see myself out." And with that she left them, looking confused at one another but at the same time happy for Regina and Snow.

* * *

When Regina got home it was already one in the morning. When she passed by the tent she could see that Emma wasn't there and she somehow felt relieved that the blonde had stayed inside with Henry. As soon as she closed the door she took off her high heels and went directly to her room she needed a shower before going to see Henry.

As she turned on the lights on her room she immediately saw the lump under her sheets, _Henry_. She came closer and leaned in kissing his head. He was profoundly asleep, so she let him stay and went for her so much needed shower.

The shower helped her relax a little and now all she wanted was to dive in her bed close to her son and have a nice rest but when she looked at her side of the bed she saw a little note on the top of her pillow.

 _Regina,_

 _While you sleep a lot of people are suffering and many dreams are broken. But you can be sure that when you wake up there is someone that still loves you, please never forget that._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Emma_

"Good night Emma." She whispered to the air and she slowly placed her arm around her son's waist, she needed to feel him close.

* * *

Henry had returned to school, Regina and Snow were working together in City Hall and Emma had decided to return to her Sheriff duties because like that she always had an excuse to see Regina at any hour of a working day and she would always see her at home, well when she was allowed to sleep in the house and would not be banished to her tent.

The day was going just fine until Emma and Regina began fighting once again after breakfast, more precisely after Henry left for school. Emma knew that this stupid little discussion was only Regina's way of trying to push her away but this time, Emma was decided that she wouldn't leave the mansion without knowing the taste of Regina's lips, she needed to feel those soft lips on hers, even if it was for just one time in all her life.

Those brown eyes were like a magnet pulling her in, the sight of red plump lips was calling for her, the brunette's whole body was the sin that she desperately wanted to commit, she desired to get lost in what she believed to be the most beautiful and perfect body that her eyes had ever seen. So she came closer a slow step at a time.

"Miss Swan what are you doing?" she asked interrupting her line of thought.

"Nothing." One more step.

"Miss Swan please don't come any closer." Emma was merely two steps away from her, her heart began racing _Regina control yourself_ she thought getting nervous.

"Make me." And she gave another step forward, she could now see a small shine, a sparkle in those deep brown eyes that confirmed her that Regina felt the same way as she did despite the fact of the brunette trying to deny it.

"Emma please step back." And the blonde was now mere inches away from her, she could feel her hot breath in her skin.

Emma got even closer, her lips softly caressed the line of Regina's jaw "Regina tell me that you want me to step back now."

Regina desperately tried to speak but nothing would come out. Her knees were feeling weak, her soul was longing for this, her body was screaming, pleading for Emma's touch. There was no denying it anymore she had fallen in love and there was nothing she could do about it, there was no turning back.

Emma moved her lips to the brunette's neck where she placed a couple of wet, hot, small kisses before she moved her lips to Regina's earlobe.

"Tell me that you want me to move away. Tell me you don't wish me to kiss you right now." She said in a whisper that made Regina shiver. After a few seconds her lips crushed over the red ones and she thought she was in heaven, Regina's lips were even softer than she had imagined, she could feel the taste of apples and cinnamon in them.

Emma broke the kiss for a couple of seconds to fill her lungs with air but she quickly took hold of Regina by the shoulders and pulled her closer to her body and pushed her against the wall beside the stairs. Slowly she transformed the tender brush of lips in a long deep kiss. Everything she imagined was becoming a reality, the movement of their lips, the dance between their tongues, the heat rising in her blood. Her hands slid from Regina's shoulders to her face, diving in her hair.

The overflow of feelings was leaving Regina's head spinning. God she had been longing for this kiss for so long that she couldn't bring herself to stop it, she wanted to be linked to Emma like this forever but she couldn't, if Emma didn't want to protect herself from her mother then she would do it for her even if it broke her heart.

So gathering all the strength that she could muster she pushed Emma away.

"Stop Emma, please just stop." She said out of breath "Get away from me, please understand that I can't be with you." She moved away from the blonde that was looking at her disbelievingly. "Miss Swan, do me a favor and leave my home."

Emma took a few seconds to recover from the most wonderful kiss of her entire life and at the same time she was trying to understand Regina's reaction. The brunette had kissed her back. She felt her surrender to her true feelings, she knew Regina had enjoyed that kiss as much as she had. She couldn't let Regina deny her own feelings once again, she couldn't let her throw it all away.

With her mind set she came closer to the brunette that had her back turned on her and she spun her around, forcing her to look her in the eyes as she firmly spoke "If you think you can just push me away you're completely mistaken Regina Mills. I know you love me too, I felt it in that kiss and you wanna know what? I'm not letting you go. You're mine and no matter how many walls you put up I will bring them all down."

She grabbed Regina's neck and pulled her in for another searing kiss. "Regina Mills you don't know what I'm capable of. Sooner or later you will be completely mine and if for that to happen means that I have to kill that bitch of your mother so be it." Emma was so angry now that she decided it was best to leave the mansion before she did or said something she might regret.

As she stormed out of the house she didn't notice that she was leaving behind a frozen in place Regina. When the door clicked shut the brunette unconsciously caressed her lips with the tip of her fingers. Emma Swan was even crazier and resolute than she imagined and if she kept coming at her, there was no way on this Earth that she would be able to resist her forever.

Regina was so stunned that she decided to call Kathryn, the phone rang three times before she heard a happy voice on the other end of the line "Kathryn can you come to my house, please."

Kathryn understood by the tone of Regina's voice that something had definitely happened so she didn't waste any time "I'll be right there." And she hung up the phone.

When Kathryn said she would be right there, she was serious, it only took her 5 minutes to get to Regina's house. Lucky enough she was also friends with the Sheriff so she would probably be forgiven for all the stop signs she passed without actually stopping.

"Kathryn I'm so glad you're here." She said nervously.

"Hey Regina it's ok. What happened? Why are you so nervous?" she asked getting worried as she saw the state that the brunette was in.

"Emma, Emma was what happened." She said almost whispering.

"Honey what did she do that could possibly leave you such a nervous wreck?"

"Kathryn she…she…"

"Just say it Regina you're making me nervous too." Kathryn was obviously getting anxious.

"She kissed me." There she got it out of her chest, making it even more real.

Kathryn smiled and clapped her hands with happiness "It took her long enough."

"Kathryn I'm serious, that couldn't have happened, it shouldn't have happened." She said sighing.

"Why? Was it that bad?"

Regina punched her softly in the arm and gave her a half smile "Of course not, it was perfect, the best kiss of my life. It was our first kiss Kathryn and it was everything it should have been, it was tender, soft, sweet but at the same time it was hot, passionate, it was perfection." She said while caressing her lips without noticing.

Kathryn couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face at seeing how much in love Regina was, she was extremely deep in love, there was no way of denying or hiding it, it was glowing out of her "Regina that's good."

"No Kathryn it isn't, how am I going to look at her now and not think about her lips, her hands tangled in my hair, how can I make my body forget how good it felt to be in her arms pushed against a wall…"

"Wow, slow down she pinned you to the wall?" this was getting even more interesting.

"Really? That's what you get out of what I just said?"

"Well that and that Emma is a great kisser." She laughed a little.

"She said that if she had to kill my mother to be with me she would Kathryn and I'm scared, I don't want that to happen I don't even want her near my mother's shadow." Regina said nervously playing with her fingers.

"Regina I know that you probably don't want to hear this but you can't run away from her forever."

"I know, I just wished that I could be able to throw this fear away and allow myself this happiness that Emma is offering me but I know my mother and if you think I was evil she's the devil itself ."

"Ok, let's just forget about your evil mother. If she wasn't a problem what would you do right now about your feelings for Emma?" Kathryn asked seriously.

"I would run into her arms and I would never let her go." Regina said without even blinking or showing any doubts.

"Then do it, go for it. It doesn't matter if it lasts a minute or forever, just follow your heart Regina." Kathryn said enthusiastically trying to convince Regina.

"I can't put her life in danger, I simply can't." and as she said this a tear made its way down her face.

"Fine, enough of being sad." Seeing Regina like this broke her heart so she decided to change the conversation topic. "Me and Ruby are coming to the Rabbit Hole why don't you come, it will be fun, it's karaoke night and you can relax a little, have a drink. What do you say?"

"I don't know Kath maybe, I have Henry. I promise I'll think about it ok?"

"Fair enough, I really hope you show up we will be there at 8pm, please come. I have to go now, Frederic is waiting for me."

"It's fine, don't worry and thank you for coming." They said their goodbyes and Regina decided to go lay down, she was feeling emotionally drained.

What was supposed to be a little nap turned out to be a long nap. She missed lunch and woke up at 4pm with Henry jumping on her bed and screaming for her "Mom, mom, mom…"

"Henry I'm already awake stop jumping on the bed, you know I don't like it." She scolded him softly.

"Mom I got an A in math." He said happily.

"Nice, I'm so proud of you." She finally made him sit on the bed and gave him a hug. "So as a reward do you want to go to Granny's for dinner?"

"Yes." He said enthusiastically "Can we have ice cream for dessert, please?" he asked anxiously, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes honey, you may have ice cream for dessert. Go take a quick shower and then we can leave." That was going to be a nice celebration dinner, she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :)

Please let me know what you think XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When they got to the diner they saw Snow and David sitting on a booth. They went there to greet them.

"Hi grandpa, grandma." Henry said smiling.

"Hi champ, you come for some food?" David asked while tousling his hair.

"Yeah, I got an A at math so mom decided we should celebrate." He answered playfully.

"Hi Regina, do you want to join us?" Snow asked smiling at her.

"Thank you we can get our own booth, we don't wish to interrupt your date." She said winking an eye at Snow that immediately blushed a little.

"Nonsense." David answered her, getting closer to the window "Here, Henry sit down. Let's have a nice family dinner, shame that Emma's working." He said without noticing the hurt in Regina's face when he spoke the blonde's name.

But Snow did see it and gently she pulled Regina closer to her "Hey don't think about it, let's just enjoy a nice dinner, ok?" Regina looked at the woman and placing a smile on her face she nodded her agreement.

They were finishing their desserts when Ruby came closer "Hey everyone." She greeted them with a huge smile.

"Hi Ruby." They all answered in an almost perfect unison.

Looking at Regina she said "So have you decided if you wanna come with us?"

Regina looked confused for a second but quickly remembered Kathryn's invitation, the blonde woman must have told Ruby about inviting her "Oh, sorry Ruby but I won't be joining you, I've got Henry with me tonight."

Snow was curious and wanted to know of what the two women were talking about, so she simply interrupted and asked "What are you two talking about?"

"Kathryn invited Regina to come with us to the Rabbit's Hole but the Mayor here is trying to get away from it." Ruby said with a small smirk "Snow do you wanna come too? It would be a perfect only women night out and today is karaoke night, it will be fun."

"I would love to." Snow said but her eyes shifted to David.

He saw his wife look and smiling he said "Go have fun." She winked at him and smiled.

She turned to Regina "Come on Regina come with us."

"I can't I have Henry, I can't leave him alone Snow." She said trying not to roll her eyes.

Henry really wanted his mom to go, she needed to let go and have some fun, even if it was for only a couple of hours. So with a nice placed grin on his face he said "You can go mom, I'll stay with gramps and we'll have a man's night, just the two of us." He high fived his grandpa grinning.

"Henry…" she tried to get away but was interrupted by Ruby pulling her out of the booth.

"Come on the kid is in safe hands. Let's have some fun." Ruby said. Regina shook her head but gave up and joined Ruby and Snow.

She was by the diner door when she turned to Henry "Be good and don't forget brushing your teeth before going to bed."

He smiled at her "Don't worry mom. Have fun." He began to laugh when he saw Snow and Ruby pulling his mom out of the diner and almost dragging her behind them.

After his mom left the diner and David had gone to the counter to talk to Granny he took his chance and sent his Ma a text.

 **Ma I'll be sleeping in gramps house tonight. Grandma, Ruby and Kathryn convinced mom to go out with them. They're going to the Rabbit's Hole. Love Henry.**

Emma was lost in the silence of the station looking at the clock, willing it to be 9pm so she could go home and maybe get a glimpse of the brunette that filled her dreams night and day. She came out of the clouds when she heard her mobile ring signaling a new message had come in. She reached it and read the message, rapidly responding to it.

 _ **Thanks for warning me kid. Maybe when I get off work I can catch up with them. See you tomorrow then. Love Ma.**_

Oh she was totally crashing that party, maybe not crashing it but she would definitely go there just to watch the brunette goddess.

* * *

They were on their second round of tequila shots when Ruby told them "I've signed us to sing a song, one for each of us."

"What?" Regina almost screamed.

"Don't worry it will be fun, you'll see, relax." Ruby laughed.

"You're crazy, you know that." Regina told her and slightly rolled her eyes.

"I know but that is why you all love me." They all began laughing.

"So who's singing first?" Kathryn asked.

"You." Ruby laughed.

"Oh you're so dead." Kath replied laughing "I'll get my revenge."

Snow got up "Next round is on me." And they all cheered at her.

After a couple of minutes Snow came with their next round of tequila shots. They toasted and downed their shots.

"Oh my god, at this rate we'll be drunk in less than an hour." Regina stated.

"Probably we will, but at least we are having fun." Snow answered.

At that they heard Kathryn's name being called, it was her time to sing. She was singing a Shakira song. Singing wasn't definitely Kathryn's best quality, they were laughing so hard. The blonde hadn't hit one single note but she was absolutely having fun on the stage, she couldn't sing but she did dance and that was the best part of her performance. Once she was done she came to the table and saw the bottles of beer and Ruby pushed hers closer to her. She took a few sips and asked "So, how bad was it?"

They all laughed again "Honestly, the singing was awful but the dancing? Well that was awesome." Regina told her.

"Glad you all enjoyed my show. Ruby the guy told me it was your turn."

"Cool." And she jumped off her chair and went to the stage. Her song was a lot more danceable, Ruby had chosen Come & Get It from Krewella, it definitely was Ruby's kind of music and she was kinda good at it. Kath grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to the dancing floor, trying to get the brunette to loosen up a little bit more.

Snow was happy to finally see Regina relax a little and have a little fun. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Emma sat right next to her "Hey mom."

"Emma, you came. How did you know we were here?" she asked surprised.

"Henry sent me a message."

"Oh." And then she noticed Emma's gaze fixed on Regina. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She sighed "The truth? I'm a little jealous, I mean, I wish it was me there, dancing with her, feeling her close to me."

"Emma she will come around you'll see." Snow said caressing her daughter's arm.

"I hope so."

"She's singing after Ruby." Snow told her.

"Really?"

"She has a beautiful voice, she used to sing to me in the beginning." Snow said remembering.

"You know what? I'm going to go hide in the bar so she doesn't see me, talk to you later."

Snow shook her head but didn't say a word. Ruby's song ended and Kath and Regina returned to the table "God I guess I never had this so much fun in my entire life." Regina said it has a matter of fact and the other two women looked at one another and smiled, happy for giving Regina a new and good experience.

Ruby came to them "Your turn." She said helping Regina stand up.

The brunette took a deep breath "I can do this." And she went to the stage.

When the song began playing Ruby said "This isn't the song I chose for her."

Snow merely whispered "Emma."

 _Love I have wounds_

 _Only you can mend,_

 _You can mend._

"Oh my god her voice is amazing." Kath said. The three women on the table were enjoying Regina's performance and so was everyone else on the bar.

 _I guess that's love_

 _I can't pretend,_

 _I can't pretend._

 _Feel, my skin is rough_

 _But it can be cleansed,_

 _It can be cleansed._

 _My arms are tough_

 _But they can be bent,_

 _They can be bent._

 _And I wanna fight_

 _But I can't contend._

Regina was lost on the lyrics of the song, how she wished she could let herself go and let her arms bent for Emma. A tear made its way out and rolled down her cheek and she didn't even notice.

 _I guess that's love_

 _I can't pretend,_

 _I can't pretend._

Emma was hypnotized by the brunette's beauty, her voice claimed her soul and filled her heart. And from where she was standing she could see the tear roll down Regina's face, she was singing with all her heart, pouring her feelings out for everyone to see.

 _Oh feel our bodies grow_

 _And our souls they blend._

 _Yeah love I hope you know,_

 _How much on it my heart depends._

 _But I guess that's love,_

 _I can't pretend,_

 _I can't pretend._

 _But I guess that's love,_

 _I can't pretend,_

 _I can't pretend._

 _Oh feel our bodies grow_

 _And our souls they blend._

 _Yeah love I hope you know,_

 _How much on it my heart depends._

 _But I guess that's love,_

 _I can't pretend,_

 _I can't pretend._

 _But I guess that's love,_

 _I can't pretend,_

 _I can't pretend._

When she finished pronouncing the last words of the song, she finally opened her eyes, taking in the sight of all the presents standing up to applaud her. She smiled widely and bowed her head in appreciation. The public began cheering and encouraging her for one more song.

"Just one more, just one more…"

"Come on Regina, just one more." Ruby yelled at her and she watched her new friend smiling and clapping at her.

"Ok, ok just one more." She said smiling.

Hidden in the middle of the public Emma couldn't help but smile, she had never seen Regina so happy, she had never seen her letting go of the weight in her shoulders. It was nice to finally see her relax and actually enjoy life.

As soon as the next song began, the cheering crowd went silent in order to appreciate the singer's voice, that they were sure they would probably never hear again. So they began to enjoy another love song.

 _You're the first face that I see_

 _And the last thing I think about_

 _You're the reason that I'm alive_

 _You're what I can't live without_

 _You're what I can't live without_

 _You never give up_

 _When I'm falling apart_

 _Your arms are always open wide_

 _And you're quick to forgive_

 _When I make a mistake_

 _You love me in a blink of an eye_

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway_

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need_

 _And when I walk away_

 _You take off running and come right after me_

 _It's what you do_

 _And I don't deserve you_

Emma's eyes were fixed on the beautiful brunette on the stage. All the feelings pouring from Regina she was sure they were meant for her and she just wished she could embrace and protect her from all the harm.

 _You're the light inside my eyes_

 _You give me a reason to keep trying_

 _You give me more than I could dream_

 _And you bring me to my knees_

 _You bring me to my knees_

 _Your heart is gold and how am I the one_

 _That you've chosen to love_

 _I still can't believe that you're right next to me_

 _After all that I've done_

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway_

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need_

 _And when I walk away_

 _You take off running and come right after me_

 _It's what you do_

 _And I don't deserve you_

"She's singing her heart out." Kathryn commented.

"When Regina loves, she loves with all her heart and soul." Snow stated and deep down she was glad that all that love was directed at her daughter.

"I never thought she could sing like this." Ruby said.

"Regina as many hidden talents and only if you're lucky enough she will share them with you." Snow added.

 _I don't deserve a chance like this_

 _I don't deserve a love that gives me everything_

 _You're everything I want_

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway_

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need_

 _And when I walk away_

 _You take off running and come right after me_

 _It's what you do_

 _And I don't deserve you_

 _And I don't deserve you_

Once again she received a standing ovation from the crowd, she thanked them and returned to her table. When she got there she was given a very sentimental and filled with love group hug. At first she was stunned but she quickly recovered and hugged the trio back.

When they broke apart Ruby said playfully "Those performances will be hard to beat now."

"Well, thank you Ruby." Taking a moment she added "Thank you all for making me come. I've never had such an amazing time in all my life and I owe this to you all." She grabbed the new glass of tequila that the waiter had just brought saying it was on the house and she made a toast "To all of us."

"For more nights like this." Ruby said.

"So we may be friends forever." Kathryn added.

"To our happiness." Snow said in the end. The four women clinked their shot glasses and drank.

They were sitting down and beginning some frivolous talk when they heard a new song start, so curiously they turned to the stage. Regina felt her heart leap inside her chest and she immediately placed a hand over it. _What is she doing here? Oh my god did she hear me sing?_ she thought beginning to get nervous. She immediately felt a hand on her shoulder, Snow's hand, giving her support. She wanted to run, to get far away from this place but she soon realized that she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay there and listen to the blonde sing and that was what she did.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh_

Tears were beginning to form on Regina's eyes, she was fighting them so hard but her heart was melting and all she desired was to give her all to Emma.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh_

Emma had her gaze locked on Regina, even with all that distance between them she could feel Regina, she could see her fighting her emotions, she could see her fighting so hard against her own heart but at the same time those brown pools were shining all the love Regina had for her, so she kept singing.

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all though it's hard._

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh oh._

Once the song finished Regina ran towards the bathroom. Emma that had never looked away from her during the whole song so she immediately followed after her "Regina." She yelled trying to stop her.

"Do you think we should help?" Kathryn asked.

"No." Snow said firmly "Let's just let them try to resolve things." The other two nodded at her but the trio stayed alert, their eyes focused on the bathroom direction.

Emma got to the bathroom door just in time to put her foot in between the door and the frame, stopping Regina from completely closing the door.

"Miss Swan go away." Regina yelled from her side of the door.

"Regina just let me in."

"No." she answered stubbornly.

"If you don't move from behind this door I will hurt you when I push it open, so just let me in." she said in a firm tone. After a couple of seconds Regina opened the door. Emma quickly got inside and slammed the door closed. She looked the brunette in the eyes, she was crying and that sight broke her heart. She tried to caress Regina's cheek but the older woman moved away from her touch.

"What do you want, why can't you leave me alone?" Regina asked but she already knew the answer to her question.

"I saw you sing, I saw both of your performances, you looked beautiful, you took what was left of my heart with those two songs." Emma said, her voice filled with emotion.

"Glad you liked it, now can you please leave?" she tried to sound cold and unaffected by Emma's simple presence but she could see that the blonde wasn't falling for it because she came closer to her.

In an almost pleading voice Emma said "Stop fighting against me. Stop fighting against this." She stepped even closer to the brunette "Stop fighting against your heart." she closed the distance between them, turning and pushing Regina against the door, placing her hand on top of the brunette's heart.

"Please just stop fighting, stop pretending you don't feel anything for me, please let me show you that this can be real, allow me to make you happy." She pressed their foreheads together.

"Forget your fears, forget your mother, we can face it all together." Emma brought their lips incredibly close but she didn't close the distance.

Regina couldn't move, her whole body, her heart, her soul, were screaming, pleading for the blonde's touch, she needed to feel if only for a second. She still remembered their first kiss, it was imprinted in her heart and she wanted so badly to taste those pink lips once more.

In that compass of waiting Emma moved her hands slowly over to the brunette's neck. Her left hand stayed behind Regina's neck as her right hand moved to cup her cheek, she could feel her shiver and gently she pulled her even closer and claimed her lips.

Regina intertwined her hands behind Emma's head and she offered her soft and inviting lips to the blonde. The pleasure ran from Emma's head to toe, she had to fight her urgency to possess this woman right there but she didn't refrain from alleviate some of her repressed lust, so she caressed Regina's body that sadly was protected by her coat. Regina was enjoying every caress she was being given but her brain began working once again and all she could see was her mother ripping Emma's heart out so she abruptly broke the kiss and pushed Emma away.

"Forgive me Emma but I can't, I have to protect you even if you don't want me too." And she ran from the bathroom leaving behind a confused Emma that for the second time in the same day was knocked out of her feet by Regina's kiss.

The trio of women on the table saw Regina running towards them and they immediately stood up. "Are you alright?" they asked.

"I need to leave, now." she said with tears on her face, she grabbed her purse and made her way out, before she reached the door Snow yelled.

"Wait, I'll take you home." She sighed "Girls see you tomorrow, please see if Emma is ok."

"Don't worry we'll take care of her." Kathryn said and Snow ran after Regina that was already outside. The night wasn't supposed to be ending like this.

* * *

Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed it ;) and please forgive me for any mistakes you might have found.

Please leave me your review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Snow got outside of the bar she found a crying and sobbing Regina leaned against her car. She quickly made her way closer to her. She softly involved her in her arms and she was quite surprised when Regina didn't fight against her embrace. "Come Regina, let's get you home." Regina nodded unable to talk in between so many sobs.

The drive to the mansion was silent. Snow walked Regina to her front door and followed her to her bedroom. Once in there Regina went to the bathroom and when she came back, she was already dressed in her silk pajamas and ready to go to bed but the tears refused to stop falling. Regina got in bed and Snow, just like a mother would tucked her in.

"No one has ever done that to me." Regina said in a low voice "Thank you."

"Regina, are you going to be ok?" Snow asked worried.

"I will, don't worry."

At hearing those words Snow was totally convinced that Regina was definitely not going to be alright "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Regina was stunned to hear that offer and her first reaction was "Nonsense, I'm not a child Snow White."

Snow shook her head and walked towards the door. At that moment Regina was absolutely sure that she didn't want to be alone "Stay." She said sitting on her bed.

Snow stopped and turned back and for the first time Regina allowed her to see how scared she really was and it broke Snow's heart. She slowly sat on the bed besides Regina and pulled the older woman's head down, so she would lie on top of her legs. As soon as Regina was lying comfortably Snow began playing with her hair.

"Why can't she understand that I can't be with her?" Regina asked the younger woman.

"She understands Regina, she just doesn't accept it. You know this is really hard for me, she's my daughter and you, well I'm trying to form a new friendship with you and it hurts me to see how much both of you are suffering."

"I'm just trying to protect her Snow, I can promise you that."

"I know Regina, but that doesn't make things easier. Why don't you allow yourself to be happy even if it only lasts a day, an hour?" Snow really wanted to know.

"Because as soon as my mother arrives Emma will be her first target simply because I'm in love with her and I just can't watch her rip Emma's heart out and squeeze it until it turns to dust like she did with Daniel, it'll kill me Snow, I can't go through that again, I can't." her tears kept on falling, there was no way she could stop them.

"Haven't you taken into consideration that maybe Emma is willing to sacrifice her heart for you?"

"It's difficult for me to accept that, no one ever cared for me enough to save me from my mother before, not even my father stopped her abuse, so why would anyone else be willing to do that for me?"

"She's willing to do it because she loves you Regina and no matter what you do, that won't change."

"I can't let her do that Snow, I just can't, I'm not worth her sacrifice." and those were the last words the two exchanged that night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bar Kathryn and Ruby were trying to stop a really heartbroken Emma from getting totally wasted.

"Emma, that's enough." Kathryn said in a firm tone and took away the blonde's fourth glass of whiskey.

"I just want to numb this pain inside my chest." Emma said between tears.

"Emma, that's not the way." Ruby told her and quickly added "You saw her on that stage, she sang her heart out, you're so close, don't throw it all away now."

"You're right. Do any of you have any paper and a pen?" both women looked at one another confused but Kathryn gave her what she requested and the blonde immediately began writing. Once she was finished she turned to Kathrin.

"Can you please give these note to Regina first thing in the morning?" she asked seriously.

"Of course, don't worry I will."

"Let's just go home." Ruby said.

* * *

It was 7:30am when Kath came to Regina's house. Snow was the one that opened the door and that left the blonde woman a little shocked. "Good morning Snow."

"Good morning Kathryn. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Snow asked confused.

"Well I came to do your daughter a favor and deliver this note to Regina. Is she awake too?"

"No, she's still sleeping but I can give it to her when she wakes up if you want me to."

"Ok, take good care of it, Emma told me it was really important."

"Don't worry I'll deliver it safe and sound to the respective owner of it." Snow said with a smile. Both women said their goodbyes and Snow returned to the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast.

Almost forty minutes later Regina showed up at the kitchen. She served herself a cup of coffee and took a sip from it. "Thank you for staying."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know I didn't, I just wanted to. I can't stay and eat with you, I promised to have breakfast with David and after that I'm bringing back Henry."

"Thank you, once again. You can go, don't make him wait."

Snow finished cleaning the few utensils she had used to make breakfast and quickly dressed her coat and grabbed her purse. Before she left the kitchen she stopped in front of Regina "Here" She said delivering her the note "This came in very early this morning for you. Have a good day Regina." And with a smile she left.

As she took the note on her hand she almost stopped breathing but she managed to wish Snow a good day too. She ate a pancake real quick and ran to her room with the note in her hand, she wanted to read it in the comfort of her sheets.

 _Regina,_

 _A kiss as three lives:_

 _The one that is born on the soul of who gives it;_

 _The one that stays on the heart of who receives it;_

 _The one that remains on the memory of the one that loved receiving it._

 _Beautiful let your heart be your compass when you're lost, follow it wherever it may go. In the end, when all is said and done, you can walk instead of run. Because no matter what may come, you will never be alone._

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

"Emma if I followed my heart you would be right here with me and we would be lost in each other's arms." She hugged her pillow and let the tears fall until the tiredness won and she fell asleep.

When Henry got home there was no sign of his mother on the ground floor of the house, so he made his way up the stairs and into her room. Once there he found a crying mom with her back to the bedroom door, hugging her pillow like she was holding for dear life itself. He was so used to seeing her be strong and decided, her mere figure could scare anyone that dared to stand in her way, but now he was faced with his mom's vulnerable side, the one she hides from everyone, the one she considers to be her weakness but that in reality it's what makes her human just like everyone else.

He slowly approached her bed and she only felt his presence when he sat in her bed and pulled her closer to him, he simply forced her to lie on top of his legs so he could caress her hair, like she used to do to him when he was smaller. She tried to clean her tears away but they were as stubborn as she was because they kept on falling.

"Henry I don't want you to see me like this." She said in a low voice.

"Why? You don't want me to see you as weak?"

"Yes, I don't want you to see me weak and broken. Because that's what I am right now."

"You're not weak, you're human and you are allowed to have feelings and share them." He said so seriously that she began thinking when had he grown up so much.

"Henry, I…" he interrupted her.

"Mom, I just want you to be happy and not sad and crying all the time and maybe accepting Emma will be what finally makes you happy." He said.

This time she sat on her bed and looked at her son "Sweetie if I let her in my life she will be in danger and I can't do that, do you understand me?"

"I do. But don't you see that she will put herself in danger even more if she is not with you?" He looked so serious and that made Regina realize that he was definitely wiser, more than he should be at his age.

"Honey…" he didn't let her finish, he simply jumped out of the bed and left her alone in her room. She was shocked, she never expected her son to be able to that again, not after all they had gone through in the past.

The rest of the day Regina spent it in an almost permanent state of numbness. She was so tired, she was so sick of being lonely and unhappy. The walls of her room seemed to be shrinking, confining her even more in her deep state of loneliness, her heart felt like it was being squeezed, she couldn't breathe properly. So she jumped out of bed and ran to her garden, she needed to be outside, she needed to feel free, she needed to feel the wind hit her skin and make her once again feel alive.

It was starting to rain but the brunette didn't move, she remained in the same place standing in the rain, feeling each drop of water hit her face, it made her feel alive. Soon it began pouring, she was already completely drenched, her body was shivering, she was so cold but it didn't matter, that wasn't important, she just simply wanted to feel something, so she stayed in the middle of her garden letting the rain clean her soul and wash away the ache in her heart.

"Mom." Henry screamed from the backdoor "Mom come inside, you're going to get sick." She didn't react and it scared him. He called her a few more times and beginning to cry he ran to the phone and decided to call his Ma.

"Sheriff Swan speaking."

"Ma I need your help, come home as fast as you can." He said hurriedly.

"Henry what's wrong?" she asked already grabbing her jacket and preparing to leave the station.

"It's mom, she's outside in the rain and she won't come in the house, she doesn't even answer to me." He said letting a tear fall down his face.

"Don't worry kid, I'll be right there." And she hung up the phone.

Emma drove as fast as she could, she parked the car and ran into the house. "Henry." She yelled "Henry where are you?"

"I'm at the house's backdoor." He screamed in response.

She ran to him and once she got there she saw the brunette standing still in the middle of the garden, her eyes looking up at the sky. "What the hell…" she whispered. She didn't stop to think she simply reacted, she left the house and ran to the brunette. When she got closer to her she was already soaking wet too.

"Regina what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said shaking Regina by the shoulders. No reaction. "Come on let's go inside, you're going to get sick." She was becoming angry, Regina didn't react, she didn't even blink at her, so she grabbed her and placed her on top of her shoulder, carrying the brunette like a fireman would do and finally Regina spoke.

"Put me down." She screamed and at the same time she began punching Emma's back with her closed fists.

"No. I'll put you down once we're inside. What the hell were you thinking? You scared Henry, don't you at least care about him?" the blonde was furious, Regina was being selfish, she wasn't thinking of anything or anyone else besides her pain and that made Emma mad.

"I wasn't thinking, is that what you want to hear? Now put me down." She screamed once again.

Once Emma reached the kitchen she placed Regina down and talked to her with a hurt sounding voice "Go take a hot shower and then comfort your son, he is worried about you." And the blonde turned her back on Regina.

The brunette felt the tears forming in her eyes but she stopped them and ran to her room. She took off her wet clothes and entered the shower. Once inside it she let her tears fall, the sounds of her sobbing, muffled by the sounds of the falling warm water. Once she was finished she dressed another of her silk pajamas, she took one more look at herself in the mirror, the tears hadn't stopped but she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to sleep and forget. When she stepped inside her room she heard a voice speaking to her.

Henry was laying in her bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom "You can't keep living like this." He said in a firm tone, making her body freeze, she thought she was alone.

"What do you mean Henry?" she asked, voice trembling, eyebrows rising in surprise and her head filled with confusion.

"You have to stop pushing Emma away because you're scared." He said with absolute certainty.

"Henry, things are not that simple…" he cut her off.

"Yes they are."

"Henry…" she sighed.

"Mom you're braver than that. You just need to choose to be happy and face your fears." He stood and came closer to her, hugging her by the waist "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." And she kissed the top of his head.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I ask you one question and you promise to tell me the truth?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course sweetie, what do you want to know?" she had promised not to lie to him anymore, so she wouldn't lie, she would be truthful with him always.

He looked up at her without letting her go "Mom, do you love Emma?"

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, her son had aimed straight to her heart, she took a deep breath and answered him honestly "I do Henry, I am in love with Emma." He smiled widely at her but didn't say anything else, tightening his arms around her waist.

Breaking the embrace he smiled at her and delivered her a little note "Here, I guess you know what this is." She smiled and took the note, embracing her son once again.

Emma had gone up the stairs to call Henry for dinner but when she got there the door to Regina's room was a little ajar and she stood still listening to their conversation, she knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't help herself and for the first time in so long she finally heard Regina admit that she loved her, she was so happy that she almost barged into the room. She took a moment to breathe and returned to the kitchen.

When Henry left her alone to go have some dinner, she laid in her bed and finally read the note from the blonde.

 _Regina,_

 _I try to assess the beauty of the sun, the brightness of the stars, the strength of the wind, the charm of the rainbow but nothing compares to you because you are the only one for me._

 _Regina you can't run away forever. Everyone who loves is afraid to lose. I won't let the fear take you away from me._

 _With all my love,_

 _Emma_

* * *

In that Sunday morning Regina had promised to take Henry to spend the day with the Charming's, so she got up at 8am, got herself ready and went to wake her son. "Henry, sweetie, is time to get up I have to take you to your grandparents house."

He groaned a little and placed the pillow on top of his head. Regina smiled and pulled his covers down, making Henry sigh. "Ok, ok, I'm getting up."

"Good, I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

When she got there Emma was preparing herself some coffee "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Uhm…Henry didn't tell you?" was Emma's response.

"Obviously he didn't, so do you mind clarifying me then?"

"Oh, yeah, sure… the kid asked me to come and put together the structure of a house made of wood for his school theatre play." She answered while running a hand through her hair, her mind only repeating the words she had heard the previous night 'I love Emma' ringing inside her mind.

"Ohh…ok. I didn't know he was in charge of that but he is going to your parents house today shouldn't he be helping you?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"He should but I kinda lost a bet with him so I have to do it all on my own. At least he gave me the plans, he drew it himself." And she handed the brunette the design Henry had made.

She smiled "He really his talented."

"Yeah our kid is awesome." And both women smiled proud of their son.

"Mom, are you ready to go?" Henry yelled from the staircase.

"What about breakfast?" Regina asked him.

"Grandma promised to make me waffles."

She shook her head and kept her comment to herself "Well I'm going to take him now. Is there something you need for his project that you may need me to buy?"

"Oh, no thanks. I've got it all under control."

"Ok then. See you in an hour." And Regina left the kitchen, leaving behind the dizzying smell of her perfume.

* * *

When Regina returned home she went to the kitchen, she had decided to make a pie as a dessert for dinner thinking Henry would like it. As she cooked the words Snow had told her right after she had dropped off Henry kept replaying in her mind _'Regina when you love, you love with your whole soul, don't let anything hold you back'_. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Emma's presence by the kitchen door until the blonde cleared her throat gaining her attention.

"Do you need something?"

"Yup, just a glass of water." And as she passed the brunette she joked "That thing you're doing looks weird."

"It's not weird, it's a pie, have you ever baked one Miss Swan?"

"No." she said grinning.

"Then you are not allowed to judge my cooking skills."

She placed her hands in the air, surrendering "Ok, ok." She drank her water and with one more glance towards the brunette she left the kitchen, being alone with Regina and not being able to touch her was torture.

Regina finished her pie and placed it on the oven _what to do next?_ she thought. She decided to go change into something more comfortable and practical. As soon as she had changed she came to her living room and decided to watch some television while waiting for the pie to be ready.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please forgive me for any mistakes that you might have found.

Please leave me your review and let me know what you think ;)

I promise that our girls are getting together in the next chapter, Emma as been waiting long enough ;P


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma was the first one to get to the kitchen. She had heard the cooking clock and followed her nose, the pie smelled amazingly. She grabbed a cloth and removed the pie from the oven. Her eyes moved from the pie to the brunette that was just walking into the kitchen.

"I hadn't much faith in it but it looks good, oh and the smell just makes you wanna eat it." Emma said, her eyes never leaving the brunette's body.

"Of course it looks good, I have a good hand, you should know that by now Miss Swan." Regina said seriously.

Oh Emma knew she had a good hand, she was burning with desire to feel those hands running up and down her body "Yeah, but it doesn't look as good as you, you look beautiful."

Regina felt her face getting warmer and at the same time she looked down at her clothes, she had dressed a simple white shirt and black sweatpants, she didn't feel particularly beautiful in that attire. She flattened her shirt and whispered "Thank you." She moved past Emma and grabbed a knife and began cutting the pie, with the intent of giving the blonde a slice before the lunch hour.

Emma couldn't stay away anymore so she came closer to the brunette, she pressed the front of her body against Regina's back. Feeling the warmth from Emma's body against hers made her still her movements and let go of the knife in her hand.

"You know I heard you talking to Henry yesterday, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it." She said whispering in Regina's ear.

"Emma what exactly did you hear?" she asked finally releasing the breath she was holding.

"I heard you tell him that you love me." She softly nipped her earlobe making Regina shiver "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is." There, she finally said it. She felt Emma's lips against her neck widen in a smile.

"You know what? That's the best thing I've ever heard in all my life." Emma said spinning Regina around so she could look her in the eyes, her arms surrounding her waist, pulling her body closer to hers.

"I have clear what my feelings are for you and you know that, but in the end whatever happens between us is your decision, you have to make a choice." Emma said resting her forehead against Regina's.

"Don't do this to me Emma, please." Regina was almost pleading.

"Do what to you? I'm only asking you to make a decision." To Emma it was that simple.

"Emma I can't be with you…" she said closing her eyes.

"Regina please…"

"I…I don't know…"

"I need you to make a decision Regina, please just listen to your heart." Emma begged her.

"Emma please…" the tears began falling.

"Regina, listen to your heart and tell me, what is it that you want?"

"Emma…I…"

"Close your eyes…" she waited for Regina to close them and when she did she placed her hand on top of the brunette's heart "…listen to your heart…what is it that you want?"

"I want you." She answered in a whisper, opening her eyes.

"And I want you." She said looking deeply into deep brown eyes. Her gaze came down and observed red plump lips waiting to be kissed by her, she watched as Regina slowly bit down on her lower lip, that movement ignited all the passion she had closed inside her. Her lips landed softly on the red ones, she savored them gently but as minutes went by she wanted more, the kiss became passionate, filled with lust, her tongue devoured the inside of Regina's mouth making the brunette moan in pleasure.

Emma pulled Regina up by the waist and the brunette immediately wrapped herself around Emma's body and she let herself be carried to her room. Once they got there Regina sighed as Emma lowered her on her soft bed and climbed on top of her, removing her leather jacket and throwing it on the floor. She leaned down and kissed Regina passionately.

"Emma this is crazy…" she said shivering.

"What we are about to do can last forever." Emma said kissing her neck.

"I know." She whispered.

"There is no turning back." Emma said staring deeply at her.

"I don't know Emma…" all her doubts and fears were menacing to pour out.

"Can I answer for you?"

"Yes." Regina said with pleading eyes.

"I love you Regina and there is no turning back."

"Say it again Emma, make me believe…" she whispered, her heart racing, threatening to jump out of her chest.

"I love you and there is no turning back." Emma sealed her promise with a searing kiss. A kiss that both of them would never forget, in that moment they were one.

Slowly Emma's hands caressed down Regina's sides and when they began their upward movement she slide them down the brunette's shirt. The feeling of Regina's soft and warm skin against her palms made her shiver with anticipation and separating their lips she whispered "I'm going to make love to you now and I'm going to show you that love is our best gift."

"Emma, my love." She whispered before claiming pink lips with her own and savoring all the love they offered her.

Emma pulled them off the bed and gently she began undressing the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Once Regina was completely naked she took a step back and took around a minute to take in and memorize every detail of the brunette's gorgeous body.

"God you are breathtakingly beautiful Regina." She said caressing Regina's left cheek making the woman blush. "Lay down." She whispered and Regina after a couple of seconds did what she had been asked and laid in the middle of her bed, waiting anxiously for the blonde to join her.

Emma quickly undressed herself and joined the brunette beauty that was waiting for her. She laid beside her, not touching her, simply admiring her. "Will you lay on your stomach for me?"

Regina looked at her with confusion in her eyes but she nodded in agreement and laid as she was asked.

Emma gently began caressing her back, making her shiver. Emma kissed her back and her shoulders with so much love that she thought she might be dreaming.

"Emma, tell me this isn't a dream."

Turning her around so Regina was laying in her back once again Emma looked her in the eyes "This isn't a dream, this is our sweet reality my beautiful Regina." And she kissed her lips softly.

Leaving those delicious lips Emma moved her attention to Regina's neck kissing her way down until she reached her pulse point where she devoted herself to mark the brunette's skin and claim her as hers. Once she finished she smiled proud of herself and looked at the brown pools that were fixed on her.

"Mine. You are forever mine and I want the entire world to know it." She said kissing Regina's lips.

"I am yours Emma, forever, I promise." And they kissed again, their tongues savoring one another once again. Emma's hands cupped Regina's breasts eliciting a moan from the woman that set Emma's insides on fire.

Breaking the kiss Emma moved down Regina's body and claimed one of her nipples in her mouth. Regina gasped at the sensation and pressed Emma's head against her breast. Emma nipped it gently, licking it and sucking it drawing out Regina's moans.

Once she was happy with a job well done she kept her downward trajectory displaying kisses all the way down to Regina's navel and then moving to the brunette's hipbone nipping it.

"You have no idea for how long I've been dreaming to have you like this baby." Emma said circling Regina's bellybutton with her tongue.

"Emma…I need you." Were the only words that Regina managed to breathe out.

Emma understanding Regina's plea placed herself in between her legs separating them so she could admire all that was Regina and she was mesmerized "God you're so wet. I'm dying to taste you." She said, her voice filled with want and desire.

Closing her legs and raising her head Regina looked at her "Emma, I…"

Looking at an unsure Regina, Emma looked her deeply in the eyes and stated "No one ever pleased you before."

Lowering her eyes Regina shook her head "No one ever cared about me to bother, I was just another body to satisfy a need." She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Emma came up and with a finger lifted her head and looked profoundly into Regina's eyes "You are so much more than a body to me, you are my everything and I'm going to show you how good it feels to make love to the one you love. Regina I love you and I'll never hurt you, do you trust me?"

"I trust you Emma." She said looking into green eyes. Emma kissed her lips and once again she made her way down Regina's body leaving hot, wet kisses in her way.

When she reached her destination she looked up at Regina that was looking at her, maintaining their eye connection Emma licked all the length of the brunette's folds and both women moaned at the same time "You taste so good." The blonde said before diving in again for another taste, this time she claimed Regina's clit, licking it before sucking on it making the brunette arch her back off the bed and moan.

Regina threw her head back and bit down on her lower lip, Emma's mouth on her felt so good, she wanted more. "Emma, please, make me yours."

"With pleasure my love." Ever so gently Emma inserted two fingers inside of Regina's hot center, making the brunette gasp. As she set a constant rhythm of pumping in and out of Regina she slowly made her way up so she could kiss Regina's gorgeous lips.

Feeling Emma on top of her was a blessing, she loved the feeling of her warm body against hers and she was dying to caress that silky soft skin, so when Emma claimed her lips she let her hands move and caress Emma's back with gentle moves that made the blonde's body shiver. She moved her right hand to Emma's breast and she softly massaged it and pinching her nipple until it hardened and she made the blonde moan in pleasure.

She wisely slide her hand in between their bodies and she only stopped when she finally reached Emma's clit and began to tease the blonde with well timed and perfect circular movements, making Emma moan into her mouth.

The sudden pleasure that hit her when Regina touched her made her gasp and break the intense kiss they were sharing "Regina." She said before claiming her lips once again.

The brunette slide her fingers down in between Emma's folds until she found her entrance and finally entered the blonde's center with two fingers "I want you to come with me." Were her only words.

They both picked up their paces, pumping into each other with firm movements, they could feel one another's walls beginning to clench, tightening around their fingers and they knew that they were close to their orgasms, close to reaching heaven together and as if they could read each other's minds they curled their fingers deep inside and brought one another over the hedge and into a blissful state.

"I love you Regina." Emma managed to say in between her gasps.

Their bodies were trembling and covered by a thin line of sweat, their breathing was heavy and their ears were filled with one another's moans and pants of pure pleasure.

Once they recovered their breathing they shared a searing kiss that left them with no air once again and when they broke away from the kiss Emma stated "I need to taste you again."

Regina laughed and saw Emma disappear once again in between her legs and as soon as she felt her expert tongue on her clit she couldn't avoid the moan that escaped her mouth. Emma devoted herself to Regina's clit, playing with it, nipping it and sucking on it making Regina scream her name as she came once again. Emma licked away all her juices before crawling back up and snuggling into Regina's bare chest.

Regina wrapped her arms around her keeping her as close as humanly possible. Their naked bodies fitted perfectly together and they rejoiced at the feeling of each other's soft skin against one another as they both succumbed to a blissful sleep.

Slowly Regina began to wake up from the most peaceful and wonderful sleep of her entire life, surrounded by the warmth of Emma's body pressed tightly to hers. She had always feared such closeness but with Emma it was different, she craved her closeness, she craved all that was Emma so she buried her face into Emma's neck and closed her eyes, breathing in her scent.

Emma was already awake but she was enjoying their closeness and the fact that Regina was now sleeping peacefully with her head resting on top of her chest, so when she felt the brunette beauty move and instead of pulling away she came even closer and nestle her head in Emma's neck, the blonde couldn't avoid the smile that graced her features.

So she kissed the top of Regina's head and said "Good morning my Queen."

Regina smiled against Emma's neck, kissing it before replying "Good morning my love."

Regina was trying extremely hard not to think about the danger that Emma was getting herself in so she finally asked "Why won't you let me protect you?"

At hearing the question Emma broke their embrace and made them sit on the bed, facing one another so she could look Regina in the eyes before she spoke.

"Because your protection is not what I need, what I need is your love, what I need is to feel you close to me and know that you are mine." Emma said in a firm but at the same time gentle tone.

"My mother will come for you and use you to hurt me, you know that right?" She said, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Caressing Regina's cheek Emma simply told her "Let her come and then I'll just have to show her again that love isn't weakness, its strength."

Placing her own hand on top of Emma's that was still on her cheek she said "Emma you are my strength and I'm so afraid to lose you, I can't go through that pain again, Emma I…" Emma silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Don't worry my Queen, you won't have to go through that pain again because you're not losing me ever. You know how stubborn I can be and I will never give up on you, on us." Another kiss "You're all that I want…" kiss "…you're all that I need…" she kept on kissing Regina's plump lips as she slowly pushed her body onto the mattress laying on top of her "…you're everything, you are everything to me." And she deepened the kiss, savoring all that Regina's mouth had to offer her.

Breaking the kiss and looking profoundly into dark brown eyes she whispered "I'll make the sun shine just to see you smile beautiful, I love you Regina."

Regina smiled and whispered back "I love you too Emma."

* * *

On the top of the roof of the house that was located in front of the mansion, two figures were there, standing still, watching, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening inside but with no success.

"From what I can see she already placed her defenses up against mommy dearest." The male voice said ironically.

"I didn't ask for your imbecile opinions." The woman responded back bitterly.

"Are we done spying love?" The man asked sounding impatient.

"Oh, I have only just begun." The woman said, making the man step away from her and slightly shiver when he saw the wicked look of her eyes. "Let's return to the ship. We must begin planning a course of action." And both figures disappeared engulfed in a purple mist.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please forgive me for any mistakes that you might have found.

Please leave me your review and let me know what you think ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Regina awoke from her sweet sleep as she started to feel her whole body shivering, so she slowly opened her eyes and fixed them on the blonde that was lying on top of her.

"Emma what are you doing?" she asked right before she released a soft moan.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emma asked with a smirk on her face before returning to what she was doing.

Regina was beginning to pant, Emma's mouth was wrapped around one of her nipples and she was starting to drive her crazy with so much teasing.

"Oh…" she moaned again "It is obvious but…" the words flew out of her mind when she felt Emma's fingers slide in between her folds.

"But what?" Emma asked as she came back up to kiss Regina passionately.

When they broke the kiss to finally fill their lungs with much needed air Regina managed to speak again "You haven't let me touch you yet and I'm dying to do it, I need to do it." she said showing a little pout in the end that quickly disappeared when she felt Emma's fingers entering her.

"You have touched me, once." Emma said grinning at the same time that she started moving her fingers a little faster in and out of Regina's hot, wet center.

"Emma…" she gasped out as her body was beginning to tremble with all the pleasure that the blonde was giving her.

"I know what you mean." She whispered against her ear before biting her earlobe and sucking on it. Once she was satisfied she added "But I'm not done worshipping you yet."

Emma's words and the way her lips started sucking on her pulse point in her neck, all that and the way she was pumping in and out of her so rhythmically and her thumb rubbing her clit in circling pleasurable movements made her reach her orgasm, she loved how Emma made her feel and how she could take her over the edge so passionately, making her touch the sky and enjoy every ripple of pleasure that ran through her body.

Emma loved watching Regina come undone, she looked even more beautiful as if that was even possible. She let her ride her orgasm until she slowly started to regain her breathing and her eyes were once again focusing on her green ones "I love you Regina."

"I love you Emma." And she pulled the blonde up by her unruly curls and kissed her with all the love and fiery passion that she had.

Once they managed to separate their lips from one another Regina looked at the clock, it showed 21:14, she basically jumped from under Emma's body and said loudly "Oh my god, Henry, he is going to get home soon." And looking seriously at Emma she ordered "Get up and get dressed Emma, I don't want him to find us like this."

Watching Regina's little freak out Emma couldn't avoid but start laughing and instead of getting up she laid down once again and pulled Regina down with her, making the brunette's body land on top of hers "Hey, relax. I've got everything covered." She said placing a dark lock of hair behind Regina's ear "Before I pleasurably woke you I sent a text to my mom asking her to keep Henry for the night and take him to school with her tomorrow."

Shaking her head but smiling anyway Regina simply said "You sneaky woman."

"I'm sneaky but you love me just the way I am." Emma stated right before capturing Regina's soft lips. Their kiss only being interrupted by Emma's growling stomach.

Smiling at the blonde Regina stated "Someone is really hungry."

Emma grinned widely and said "Just a little but my hunger of you is even bigger and I feel like having you again." And before Regina could protest Emma was already on top of her once more and claiming her lips with fiery desire.

In the morning when Regina finally awoke she found Emma's side of the bed cold and empty and she somehow felt the coldness of the sheets in her heart. The absence of the blonde hurt more than she was expecting but as she prepared to get out of bed she noticed that Emma had left behind a folded note on top of her pillow, she quickly took it and prepared herself to read it.

 _Regina,_

 _Trying not to need you was tearing me apart and trying to forget you only made me love you more._

 _I'm so happy that I can finally call you mine, my Regina I love you._

 _Always yours,_

 _Emma_

 _P.S.: Breakfast is waiting for you my beautiful Regina._

After reading Emma's p.s. she jumped from her bed, dressed her silk robe and smiling like a fool she ran towards her breakfast but most of all she was running towards the woman she loved.

As she was going down the last few steps of her staircase Emma was already on the bottom waiting for her with a smile on her face so she threw herself at the blonde who caught her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. She surrounded Emma's waist with her legs and her arms circled Emma's neck.

Emma was securely holding Regina by the waist and her smile was even bigger than the one that she had before the brunette had appeared "I was going to wake you."

"No need, I'm already here, in your arms." Regina said bringing their foreheads together "For a moment I thought you had left me."

With all the certainty that she had Emma said "I'm never leaving you." And she kissed still swollen lips with all the love that she had.

* * *

Henry was almost finishing his breakfast when he looked at his grandparents and finally asked "Do you guys think that my mom's are finally together? Do you think that my mom accepted Emma?" his voice was low and he sounded unsure.

David looked at Snow that gave him a sweet smile and nodded her head for him to speak with their grandson.

Putting a hand on Henry's shoulder he said with all the certainty that he had "Henry I believe that Regina is finally giving Emma what they both have been wanting for a really longtime, I believe that they are giving one another a chance to love and be happy together."

With sparkling eyes the boy said "I hope you are right grandpa, my mom's deserve to be happy."

"Henry, finish your breakfast now, we need to get to school in time." Snow said as she kissed the top of his head.

Ten minutes later they were all ready to leave the apartment. David kissed Snow and Henry goodbye and went to the station while the other two made their way to school.

Hidden in an alleyway were Cora and Hook, observing the three figures go on with their life's.

"Is that the boy?" Hook asked not really caring about the answer.

"My grandson." While she spoke her eyes never left the boy.

For a heartless woman she sounded touched, like she actually felt something for the boy and in that moment Hook thought that if that was true than maybe Cora was still able to feel and that could work for his advantage when and if it ever came the time and the perfect opportunity.

"When will I be able to skin my crocodile?" he asked with a darker tone, making Cora snap her icy eyes at him.

"You will get him when I see it fit and not a moment sooner." Was her cold reply and with that she transported them away, only leaving behind her dark purple cloud.

* * *

"Emma…" Regina sighed the blonde's name, trying desperately to control her emotions and the fiery passion that was running through her veins "…I have to go to work…" she had been repeating that mantra for the last nine minutes but the blonde was refusing to let her go.

Emma's hands were cupping the brunette's breasts while her mouth was covering Regina's throat with hot, wet kisses. Stopping the kisses and placing her mouth near Regina's ear she whispered "Skip work today and let us go back to bed." And as she finished speaking she sensually kissed the soft spot behind Regina's ear, earning herself a sexy moan from the brunette.

Rolling her eyes and giving in to Emma's request she simply said "Take us upstairs."

With a grin on her face Emma asked "Why upstairs if we have a perfect couch a few steps away?"

"Emma…" trying to protest she started to speak but the blonde quickly cut her off by stealing a kiss from plump lips.

"If you wanted me not to touch you, you should've dressed more than this simple silk robe of yours." The blonde stated as she picked the brunette woman up and started carrying her to the living room's couch.

Holding tightly her body against Emma's Regina answered "It is your fault, I was in a hurry to see you."

Laying Regina on the couch and spreading her body over hers Emma said with a smile "Good, cause I was dying to see you too. Now shut up and make me yours."

Regina smiled wickedly and pulling Emma's mouth closer to her own she said "It will be my pleasure." And with those final words she finally took Emma's lips in between her own with a kiss that promised so much more.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to start by saying that I am truly, deeply sorry for taking so long to update this story.

So here you have the new chapter, hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry for mistakes you might find.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

After having spent sunday and monday in Emma's arms she found herself sitting at her desk in her mayoral office completely unable to work, her mind filled with thoughts of the blonde woman and the way she had made her feel loved, wanted and most importantly needed.

Looking at the clock on top of the fireplace she sighed, two hours had passed since she had arrived at work, her progress was equal to zero, Snow would be showing up in an hour, more or less, and she had nothing to present to the woman. Sighing in defeat, she laid her head on top of her desk, how she wished she could be with Emma…

She heard the knock on her door but she decided that whoever it was could come back later so she answered "Whoever it is go away, I'm busy."

"Ok, I guess I'll stop by later…"

As soon as she heard that voice she practically jumped off her seat and ran to the door opening it abruptly while saying "Emma wait…"

The blonde immediately stopped where she was, turning back to look at the brunette. Regina simply grabbed her hand and pulled her inside her office closing the door as quick as she could.

Looking deeply into Emma's eyes she said "I was missing you."

"I was missing you too, so here I am." Emma said with a cocky grin coming closer to the brunette and surrounding her waist with her arms.

Regina closed the gap between them and she kissed Emma with all that she had, her arms encircling the blonde's neck, making sure that the distance between them was basically none.

Slowly Emma started walking them to the black leather couch, Regina was so lost in their kiss that she didn't even realize what the blonde was doing.

"Emma…" she hummed as the blonde kept on trailing down kisses on her neck. Emma had managed to lay her down on the couch and was now straddling her thighs as her mouth kept working on her pulse point "You have to stop…" she panted out.

"I probably should." She responded as she smirked against Regina's collarbone before biting it deliciously.

"Jesus Christ…" Regina panted as her hips involuntarily bucked up against the blonde.

Hearing Regina's moans and feeling her trembling body made a surge of arousal shot directly to her core, making her want more of Regina's skin pressed against hers but her train of thought was interrupted by the brunette's voice.

"Your mother will be here any…anytime now…" she managed to say but at the same time she let her fingers run through blonde locks of soft hair, pulling Emma even closer to her.

"Okay, we are stopping." Emma nodded in agreement but she didn't stop her ministrations, her hands slid down Regina's sides and when they came back up they brought up the brunette's silk blouse as she moved her body down and started kissing along Regina's stomach, Regina was so responsive that she didn't want to stop.

In her last attempt to stop Emma, Regina pulled her back up by her hair and when they were looking at each other with eyes full of desire and lust she breathed out "As much as I am loving this, we really must stop."

Emma kissed her once more with all the passion that she felt. When they broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily "We will finish this later." Emma stated.

"Definitely." Regina said placing a gentle kiss on Emma's pink lips.

Regina had just finished painting her lips when Snow walked into the office and saw her and Emma sitting innocently at the couch.

"Good morning ladies." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning Snow."

Emma looked once more at Regina and quickly said "I gotta go now, got paperwork to do. Can I pick you up later?"

Regina smiled "Of course. Pick me up at five?"

Emma winked at her "Deal." As she was reaching the door she said "See you mom." And she left the office with a proud smile on her face.

Seeing the love stamped on Regina's face and the happiness that was overflowing from her Snow said smiling "Happiness looks good on you."

Shyly smiling and lowering her face Regina whispered a weak "Thank you."

Coming closer and placing a finger under Regina's chin, Snow lifted the brunette's head and look at her directly in the eyes "Hey, being happy is not a sin, it is something that you share with your family, your friends and it is something that you get to show off a little."

Regina couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, happy tears, she didn't know that being happy could ever feel this good "It is just so overwhelming."

Snow smiled and sat by her side.

"It feels like my heart will leap out of my chest at any moment, every time I see Emma smile the butterflies in my stomach gain a life of their own and now that I have her I just can't stop thinking about her." Regina said while playing with her hands nervously.

Placing a hand on top of Regina's, making her stop fidgeting with them, Snow said as a matter of fact "I know how you feel but I also know that with time you learn to control your mind and focus on your job, me and David went through the same process and we manage just fine. I just want you to enjoy yourself and be happy, truly happy."

"May I have a hug?" Regina asked, needing to feel reassured.

"Of course, as many as you need." Snow cleaned Regina's tears away and they hugged one another.

As they hugged Regina whispered "Thank you Snow, for everything."

Breaking their embrace the younger brunette said "You are welcome. Now, let's get to work?"

"Yes, let's do it, we are so behind in so many things…" Regina answered with a sigh.

The rest of the day was spent working hard with Snow by her side, she had to admit that both of them together did an amazing job, who would have thought that they would make a great team? Regardless of the past and what people still said about their newfound friendship, both women were happy and enjoyed working side by side and sometimes their different points of view was good for the kind of work they were doing, involved the whole town and its citizens.

It was 15:30 in the afternoon when Snow had to leave to go and meet the dwarfs in a new construction site. The women had agreed that they would meet the next day to pick up work from where they had left it. Meanwhile, Regina started working on all the paperwork that was on top of her desk because that was something that the other woman couldn't help her with.

She was so concentrated in her work that she didn't notice how fast time had gone by, so when she looked at the clock it was already 16:51pm. Placing a hand on her neck and closing her eyes she rolled it around trying to relieve some of pain that she was feeling. Deciding that she still had a couple of minutes before Emma's arrival, she went and lay down on the couch, trying to relax her body a little.

She must have dozed off because when she woke up Emma was already there and she was straddling her, placing soft kisses on her jaw.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." The blonde said as she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked feeling lost in time.

"17:30pm, I was running after Pongo that's why I'm late." Emma said as her lips left Regina's jaw and moved down her neck.

Emma's hands were caressing her breasts through her silk blouse and she couldn't stop the moan that slipped from her mouth. Feeling that she was about to lose control, she managed to flip them around as she passionately kissed the blonde. Once she ended the kiss the only words that she spoke to the woman she loved were "I believe that we have something to finish Sheriff Swan." At that she moved away from the blonde's body and sauntered ahead, leaving her office, her hips swaying a little more than usual.

"And she is trying to kill me." Emma murmured while her body still rejoiced from having been so close to Regina.

"Aren't you coming my love?" she heard Regina's voice coming from a far making her body move once again.

"Coming." She grinned _'hopefully in more ways than one soon enough'_ she thought.

She ran to catch up to Regina and when she was practically glued to the brunette's back she whispered in her ear "I'll be coming that's for sure, right after I make you come screaming my name."

Regina couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as Emma's words made her shiver from head to toe at the thought of Emma making her come soon, really soon, she couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ;)

If you can leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the week had been a complete nightmare. It seemed that everything had united to go wrong. Leroy had fallen from a scaffold on the new construction site, the result had been, luckily, only a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. A water pipe in the main street had busted and now she found herself searching for a way to get funds so she could have it fixed.

So she found herself on that friday at 18:37 in the afternoon sitting on her couch completely alone. Henry had asked to spend the weekend with his grandparents and she had given him permission to do so. Emma would probably be working late since the liquor store had been robbed the night before. On and on she was ready to put an end to this tiring week and if she was lucky, she would probably spend her weekend with a certain blonde that filled her heart and soul with love.

She was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't even hear her front door being opened and she only noticed the presence of someone near her when she heard Emma's familiar voice.

"Regina are you ok?" the blonde asked worried because looking at Regina's brown eyes she could see her sadness.

"No." Came the honest response.

"What's wrong?" Emma's concern went through the roof and she was beginning to get nervous so she decided to sit on the couch while waiting for Regina to answer her.

Regina looked at Emma that was now sitting on the middle of the couch and said "You are extremely far away…" were the only words that she spoke.

"What?" she was confused, Regina looked sad and she was complaining about the distance between them on the couch, which in reality wasn't that much. Was she having doubts about the love she felt for her?

Seeing the confusion stamped on Emma's face she said "Come closer." And at those words Emma smiled and immediately came closer to her. Regina didn't waste any time, quickly leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder and sighing in contentment.

"Better now?" Emma asked surrounding the brunette's shoulders with her arm.

"Much better, thank you." She answered with a smile.

"Good." Emma replied while resting her cheek against Regina's head.

"You give me all the things I need just by being here with me." Regina whispered right before they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

He was beginning to get tired. A week had passed and Cora was driving him insane with her stupid little plans.

First she had made the stupid dwarf fall from the scaffold and then she busted the water pipes. She thought that sooner or later the habitants of this ridiculous little town would blame her daughter for all their misfortune.

While she was busy doing that he was occupying himself by watching the Queen. He already knew that she had some kind of relationship with Emma, another person that he wishes to skin off alive since she had left him behind on top of the beanstalk and it only got worse when she basically kicked his ass right before leaving the Enchanted Forest. He already decided that he would start his revenge with her, he now knew that she represents the law in this weird place hence why he had trashed and robbed the liquor store so he could grab her attention, which he successfully did.

That part of his plan was going great, now he just needed to figure out how to get the crocodile and for that he still needed Cora, she was a stone on his road, but he would soon kick her to the side.

Cora was on the other side of the ship observing the filthy pirate. She knew what he was doing, she just enjoyed making him think that she didn't. She knew about the atrocious relationship between her daughter and the blonde daughter of Snow White, every time she thought about it her stomach clenched and she just felt like throwing up.

She knew the pirate hated the blonde so why not let him dirty his hands with her blood? That way she could claim being innocent when her daughter eventually finds her and accuses her of such a terrible act. She just needed to wait, sit and watch the pirate destroy the blonde and as soon as he did it she knew her daughter would take him out of her way even if she ended up doing it unintentionally.

She only needed to entertain herself until the pirate finally decides to make a move. This was all going to be so easy, all except for the part that she wanted to possess Rumple's dagger, she wanted it all for herself.

* * *

In that saturday morning Emma was the first one to wake up for a change. As she opened her eyes she was left breathless, admiring Regina's beauty while the love of her life slept peacefully. The night before had been pleasant, sharing their time with one another, talking about the hardships of their day and what had happened while they were separated, in the end they were simply embracing and enjoying each other's warmth.

Emma pushed away dark strands of hair and gently kissed the brunette's forehead before getting out of bed, deciding to go and prepare them some breakfast. She was by the bedroom door ready to leave the room when she decided to write a quick note to Regina leaving it by the brunette's side, right on top of her pillow so she would see it as soon as she opened her eyes.

Ten minutes after the blonde had left the room Regina started to slowly waking up, searching the cold sheets for Emma's body heat. When she didn't find it she immediately opened her eyes, she still didn't see the blonde but she definitely saw the note that was left for her.

 _My love,_

 _A heart without love is like a sky without a moon, a garden without flowers. It is like my life without you._

 _I've been thanking every god that I've heard of for the blessing of having you with me._

 _With all my love,_

 _Emma_

 _P.S.: Good morning sleepy head ;) I'm in the kitchen preparing breakfast, I'll bring it up XD_

Regina couldn't stop the smile that graced her features as she read Emma's note. She folded the note and put it in her drawer alongside all the other notes that the blonde had offered her and deciding that she had, probably, enough time, she went for a quick shower.

When Emma entered the bedroom with their breakfast in hand, she almost let the tray full of food fall from her hands. In front of her was Regina who had just exited the bathroom, the vision of the brunette's towel clad body was doing things, pleasurable things, to her own body. She quickly placed the tray on the bedside table and slowly started walking towards Regina.

Regina could almost feel Emma's fiery green eyes touch her skin, the intensity of her gaze was so strong that her body started heating up just from the way those eyes were taking in every inch of her exposed body, she was even feeling the droplets of water fall from her hairline and down her face.

Once Emma was centimeters away from Regina she tenderly lifted her right hand to Regina's face and gently wiped away some of the water droplets before softly placing a strand of dark hair behind the brunette's ear. She cupped the side of her face as she came closer and lovingly pressed her lips to Regina's in a tender kiss.

Closing her eyes, Regina enjoyed the kiss, a kiss full of love and tenderness. Her arms circled Emma's waist and pulled their bodies even closer. She felt Emma's quick fingers releasing her towel and the next thing she felt was the soft fabric of the towel around her feet. Without breaking the kiss the blonde lifted her up bridal style and walked the short distance to their bed, yes, their bed, she needed Emma to know that this was what she wanted, she wanted them to fall asleep together every night and awake every morning in one another's arms, they would have to talk about it, after all this was a very important decision that could forever change their life's.

Emma gently laid Regina on the bed and as lovingly as she could she kissed all the way down Regina's neck until she reached her breasts, devotedly sucking and nipping the left one while massaging the other with her left hand, all the while savoring every gasp and moan that escaped Regina's throat.

Regina's body was entering a state of bliss, her body was shivering in anticipation, longing for Emma's touch where she needed it the most and the blonde didn't make her wait long for it. As soon as Emma's long, slender fingers, slide between her wet folds, her waist lifted off the bed as Emma buried her fingers deeply inside of her in one swift move.

Moving her body up so she could taste Regina's lips, while she kept moving her fingers in and out of her, she said "Open your eyes Regina, I want to see you, all of you."

Complying with Emma's request she opened her eyes that immediately found green ones looking intensely at her. Emma kissed her with fiery passion, their eyes never closing, she felt the blonde speed up her thrusting fingers, making her body tremble, her walls clenching around Emma's fingers as she reached her orgasm. Emma brought her down from her high slowly and once she was again able to think straight she managed to say "I love you Emma Swan, don't ever leave me."

Kissing the still shivering brunette with all her love she answered "I love you Regina Mills and I will never leave you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it ;) sorry for any mistakes you might have found.

Let me know what you think XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

On sunday they decided to go for a walk and then have lunch at Granny's Diner, since they had spent all saturday at home, enjoying one another until their bodies surrendered to the exhaustion, that seemed like the right thing to do.

After enjoying a nice meal in the company of Ruby and Kathryn, they decided to go to the Charming's apartment and pick Henry up, since they had lost track of time in the diner with their friends, it was almost 6pm. They had been inside the apartment for five minutes, waiting for Henry to grab all of his things and at the same time waiting for the coffee that Snow had offered them. Regina and Emma were waiting by the kitchen counter exchanging small kisses while Snow and David weren't looking when in the middle of a kiss Regina suddenly screamed in agony, falling on her knees and grabbing her head with both hands.

Feeling scared but at the same time wanting to be brave for the woman she loved Emma kneeled in front of the brunette and pulled her against her chest, trying to give her some comfort.

Henry, as soon had he heard his mother terrifying scream ran down the stairs and approached his two mother's that were both on the ground. Looking at his grandparents he quickly understood that no one knew what was going on.

"Regina? What is happening?" Emma asked, the preoccupation very clear in her voice.

Unable to contain the tears or the pain Regina said desperately "Emma, please make it stop…"

Emma had no idea of what to do, she didn't even knew what the hell was wrong with Regina, how on earth would she be able to help her? "Baby, please, tell me what to do."

Fighting the pain and trying as hard as she could not too faint Regina said "Mother…here…" and she fainted.

Panic filled Emma's heart at hearing those words, no, that couldn't be. Looking at her parents she firmly said "Take Henry home, I'll be waiting for you." And she immediately puffed herself and Regina's limp body to the mansion.

Appearing in their bedroom Emma placed Regina in their bed before grabbing a chair and sitting by the bed, waiting patiently for the woman she loved to wake up.

Five minutes later Regina was finally opening her eyes, Emma quickly took her hand in between hers and asked in a whisper "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Giving a small smile she simply said "Better."

"You scared me." Sighing but deciding that they needed to discuss what had just happened Emma added "Do you remember what you said just before you passed out?"

Closing her eyes and letting her tears fall Regina nodded.

Watching Regina cry and suffer in such a way, Emma's heart felt like it was getting squeezed and she was hurting as much as the woman she loved. Abandoning her chair, she sat on the bed, her back against the headboard of it and she pulled Regina into her lap, holding her as close as she could.

Regina immediately nested her head against the crook of Emma's neck and held on to her as hard as she was able to. Between sobs she said "She's here Emma, I know it."

Kissing the top of the brunette's head she asked "How can you be so sure?"

"I know because I placed a protection spell on you and Henry. Emma she likes to play with people's head so I did what I had to do, when I placed the spell I knew that I would suffer the effects of whatever she tried to do to you or our son…"

Emma interrupted her because Regina's sobs had multiplied and her tears were falling faster than a waterfall on a rainy day "Sshhh, its ok beautiful, we are safe and sound."

Gripping Emma's shirt she sadly said "You have no idea what she is capable of."

"You are wrong, I do know, she tried to rip my heart out of my chest but my love for you, Henry, my parents was stronger than all her hate. I need you to believe that we can face her and that we can defeat her together."

"I'm trying Emma, I swear that I am but it's so hard…"

"I know, I know it's hard but everything will be alright, I promise. Now rest a little, my parents will be here soon with Henry." She said as she kept caressing Regina's back with soothing motions.

Regina's strength was gone so she simply nodded and let herself slip away into the land of dreams.

* * *

Cora was fuming with rage and hatred, she had already set two barrels on fire when Hook finally showed up on the ship's deck.

"Ow, slow down on the fireworks Cora before you sink this ship." He said with a wicked grin, he could basically see the hate pouring out of her like he could see the smoke produced by the flames on the now burning barrels of wood.

"It is time for us to start moving, Rumple's weakness is this girl called Belle, I suppose you already know who she is, having her is a vantage against Rumple." Cora said without looking at the pirate."

"I don't want the girl, I want the crocodile." Hook said firmly.

Looking contemptuously at the pirate she bitterly said "Get me the girl and I'll deliver you the crocodile."

"Fine." He said and as he was turning around to leave she called him once again.

"About that Emma Swan woman, I want her gone, I don't want another surprise like the one back in the Enchant Forest." It wasn't a request it was an order, an order that the Captain was more than willing to obey.

"Consider it done." And this time he did leave, he had a few things to plan.

* * *

Once Henry got home he ran up the stairs and into his mother's bedroom. When he got there his brunette mother was sleeping in his blonde mother's lap looking like a child who needed comfort. He was used to seeing Regina act like the strongest person that could ever exist on the entire galaxy and seeing her like this made him realize that his mother was also vulnerable and fragile, she was a person that also needed to feel safe and cared for and he had no doubt in his mind that right now all she needed was her family, her true family, not the monster that she had for a mother.

Approaching the bed he whispered "Ma, how is mom?"

"She's better kid, don't worry. She just needs to rest a little and recover her strength." She answered their son as she unconsciously kept on kissing the top of Regina's head.

Hearing a soft knock on the already opened door Emma looked at it and saw her parents standing there. "You can come in guys." She told them.

Walking in David took a seat on the chair that Emma had placed near the bed and Snow sat on the end of the bed as close to her family as she could.

"Did she recover her senses after she fainted?" David worriedly asked.

"Yeah, she did." Emma answered with a sigh.

"What did she tell you?" Snow asked.

"Well, she is certain that her mother is here…" Emma shook her head, she just couldn't believe this, everything was going ok, they were both happy, they were a family and now the appearance of that hateful woman could change everything, she was afraid that Regina would leave her in order to protect her and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Emma, what can we do?" Snow asked as she placed a hand on her daughter's leg.

"I don't know mom, all I know is that I'm afraid of losing her…" she said as honestly as she could, her eyes never leaving Regina's face "I fought so hard to get her and now, now I know that she will act like a freaking superhero putting herself in front of the line of fire to protect us without caring for her well being." The tears were now running down her cheeks.

"Emma, sweetheart, that is who Regina truly is, when she loves, she loves deeply and with all her heart and soul and she will go to hell and back if that will mean that you and Henry are safe, she has this hero side hidden inside of her and there is no way any of us will ever be able to stop her from protecting the people she loves." Snow said with all honesty.

"I know mom but that doesn't make it ok…"

"Emma, honey…" David said while taking one of her hands "We will do everything to keep everyone safe. I'm going to go and talk to Ruby so she can be more alert and a few other people that can help us. I'll be back as soon as I can." He got up from his chair and kissed his daughter's forehead "Don't forget we love you." He said goodbye to his wife and grandson and left the mansion, he had a family to protect too.

Thirty minutes later Regina finally woke from her sleep, as her eyes opened, they immediately looked up, to the face of the blonde that was still holding her and with a hoarse voice she said with a small smile "You are still here."

"Of course I am. Remember I promised you I would never leave you and I am sticking to it, I'm never letting you go." the blonde answered with a smile of her own before kissing the brunette's forehead.

"Emma we need to talk…" whatever she was going to say after was lost because Henry walked into the room.

"Mom…" he said excitedly "You are awake." He jumped on top of both his mother's and hugged them.

"Hello sweetheart." Regina happily said.

Getting off of both of them Henry cheerfully said "Grams made dinner, she is waiting for us."

"Ok kid, go ahead we will be right behind you." Emma told him.

He gave one kiss to his brunette mother before leaving the room, by Emma's tone he knew that his mom's were going to need a moment for themselves.

"Emma…" the blonde abruptly interrupted her so she could speak first.

"Regina if you think that you are going to make me leave, you are absolutely mistaken, I'm not leaving you and if I have to I'll sleep in the tent that is still placed in front of your door and I…" Regina pulled the blonde closer to her and stopped her furious ranting with a passionate kiss, a kiss that took Emma's breath away.

Once the blonde was able to speak again she said "You're not going to ask me to leave."

Regina simply shook her head no before adding "But since you reminded me I am going to ask you to take that horrible tent down."

Kissing Regina gently she murmurs "I will, I promise." After a few more kisses she asks "What do you wanted to talk to me about then?"

"Henry."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :) let me know what you think XD

Sorry for any mistakes that you might have found.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Raising her eyebrows Emma asked confused "What about Henry?"

Looking down not wanting to face Emma's deep green eyes she answered "I don't want him around me, I want him to be safe and right now that means that he has to stay away from me."

Placing a finger under Regina's chin and lifting her head up so she could look into beautiful dark brown eyes Emma said "I don't agree but I understand. What do you want to do then?"

"Thank you for understanding." The brunette said placing a lock of blonde hair behind Emma's ear. "I was thinking that he could stay with your parents in their apartment, I placed the same spell as the one that is now surrounding this house, so Henry and your parents will always be safe inside of it." Regina said honestly, finally confessing that since Emma and Snow had returned and she heard about her mother plans she immediately protected them with everything that she could've imagined.

In that moment Emma understood that Regina had gone out of her way to always keep them safe even when they were away from her, she did abandon them for all those months but she also made sure that they were always protected "If you don't mind me asking where have you placed all this protecting spells?"

Counting with her fingers Regina started "The mansion of course, your parent's apartment, the Sheriff Station, Henry's school, Granny's Diner…"

Interrupting Regina the blonde simply added "You mean you placed a spell everywhere we spend a lot of time on."

Taking a little time to think Regina finally said "Yes, that is basically it."

"You are crazy you know?" Emma said playfully while pulling Regina closer to her.

"Yes, I am, crazy about you Emma Swan."

"Good, because I'm crazy about you too." The two women moved even closer and slowly but wantonly kissed one another. When they finally broke the kiss Emma said "We need to go down, have dinner and then talk to my mom and Henry and that talk isn't going to be easy."

"I know. Let's go." Regina said sadly.

Dinner was over and the silence that had fallen in the dining room was so heavy that they could cut it with a knife. Deciding that enough was enough Regina took a deep breath and gaining courage she finally started speaking "Well…"

Henry didn't even let his mother start speaking as he said "You are sending me away aren't you?" tears were already swimming in his eyes.

"Henry…" Regina murmured with a defeated voice.

"I knew it." the tears were already falling down his cheeks when he left the table running.

Looking at Emma, the blonde quickly understood what she was trying to say "Go talk to him, I'll talk to my mom." Regina simply nodded and ran after their son.

Once she got to his room the boy was still crying and hiding under his blankets, she got closer to him and lifted the covers so she could see him and most importantly hug him. She sat beside him and pulled his sobbing form onto her lap. The boy immediately nestled his head against her neck and hugged her as tightly as he could. Regina hugged him back and started rocking him back and forth just like when he was a baby and she was trying to calm him down.

A few minutes had passed and Henry had stopped crying so she decided that this was the time to explain to him what they were going to do "Honey you know I love you more than anything right?"

The boy simply nodded and she kept talking "I need you to stay with your grandparents but I promise that I will see you everyday…"

"How? How are you going to see me every day if you want us to be apart?" he asked looking his mother in the eyes.

She sighed and simply asked "Do you trust me?"

Still looking into his mother's eyes he firmly said "I do."

She smiled at him and without warning him she transported them to Snow's apartment where they appeared seating on the small living room's couch.

Eyes wide and voice filled with adrenaline he basically shouted "Awesome. Do it again." And so she did and they were back in his bedroom. Hugging his mother tightly he said "Promise you will come and see me every night?"

"I promise my little prince."

* * *

After Snow and Henry had left the mansion, Regina decided to do the dishes before meeting Emma in the living room. When she finally made her way to where the blonde was she saw the other woman turn on the stereo and choosing a specific song from the CD that she had just placed in, as the song started playing Emma came closer and pulled their bodies closer so they could dance to the sound of it.

As the man began singing Emma sang along with him with a whispering voice, her mouth as close to Regina's ear as she could master, she needed to make Regina understand for once and for all that she could trust her with everything and the lyrics of this song were just perfect.

 _Meet me where the sunlight ends_

 _Meet me where the truth never bends_

 _Bring all that you're scared to defend_

 _And lay it down when you walk through my door_

 _Throw all of it out on the floor_

 _Your sorrow, your beauty, your war_

 _I want it all, I want it all_

 _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

 _Bring your glory, all you are_

 _Bring your daylight, bring your dark_

 _Share your silence_

 _And unpack your heart_

Regina was taking in the lyrics and her heart was beating faster with every word that Emma was whispering into her ear, she knew that Emma loved her but this song was pushing her to see that Emma wanted so much more than her love, she wanted to know her darkness too.

 _Show me something the rest never see_

 _Give me all that you hope to receive_

 _Your deepest regret dies with me_

 _The days when you stumble and fall_

 _The days when you grind to a crawl_

 _The treasure that hides behind your walls_

 _I want it all, yeah I want it all_

 _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

 _Bring your glory, all you are_

 _Bring your daylight, bring your dark_

 _Share your silence_

 _And unpack your heart_

 _Unpack your heart_

 _Oh, I'm on your side_

 _So shed your shadow_

 _And watch it rise_

 _Oh, I'm on your side_

 _So shed your shadow_

 _And watch it rise_

 _Into your darkness_

 _I'll shine a light_

 _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

 _Bring your glory, all you are_

 _Bring your daylight, bring your dark_

 _Share your silence_

 _Bring your honor, bring your shame_

 _All your madness, I will tame_

 _Won't you lay down, down your guard_

 _Share your silence_

 _And UNPACK YOUR HEART_

As the song ended, Regina watched with worried eyes as Emma turned the music off and moved to sit on the couch tugging on her hand until she finally acquiesced and sat gingerly on Emma's lap, allowing the blonde to wrap her arms around her midsection. She knew Emma wanted to ask her something based on the song that the blonde had just sang to her, she was so scared of what it could be that her body stiffened without her mind's permission.

Finally Emma started to speak as soon as she felt the stiffening of Regina's body "Besides your mother's problem I want you to tell me what else is scaring you Regina."

At hearing Emma's words Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before being able to speak. When she felt ready enough, she opened her eyes and looked deeply into the green ones that were anxiously waiting for her to say something.

"I'm afraid of losing you, losing your love. I'm afraid you are settling for me when you could find someone so much better than me." Regina said fighting the tears that were trying to gain form in her eyes.

Emma's eyes widened, she couldn't believe in what she had just heard "Settling for you?" she managed to get out before adding "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Regina closed her eyes and tried to get away from the blonde but Emma didn't allow her to escape, holding her in place with one arm and forcing the brunette to look back at her with her free hand holding her chin so she could look at Regina's beautiful face.

"Regina, open your eyes and look at me." After a few seconds the brunette finally opened her eyes and Emma quickly locked their gazes.

"You are magnificent, you are always surprising me, you've changed and you've grown so much as a person. I love your sassiness, your humor, your internal strength. You are so beautiful, inside and out." she closed the gap between them and slowly kissed the brunette beauty.

Smiling she added "I also love your power suits, you look so goddamn sexy, woman you take my breath away." Another gentle kiss and when their lips parted she murmured while pressing their foreheads together "I'm so proud of you, of everything you have managed to achieve, I'm so glad that I can finally call you mine. Please don't ever think that I'm settling for you. You are all that I want, you are my Regina, my beautiful, sweet Regina."

Regina was stunned, her heart was leaping inside her chest from so much happiness and she soon found herself unable to speak so she simply hugged the blonde that was refusing to let her go.

"I love you." She whispered in Emma's ear.

"I love you too, so much." Emma replied, holding the woman she loved tightly against herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks had passed and no sign of Cora anywhere. Regina couldn't hide her concern and there was nothing Emma could do to keep the brunette woman from worrying so much, Regina was a ball of pure nerves and anxiety, every sound, every shadow was a motive for high alert movements and acts, which most of the times scared the hell out of Storybrooke citizens. By now everyone in town knew what was going on so after they could calm themselves down and hearing their former Queen apologize they would try and calm the woman down saying that all was alright.

The only time that Regina was calm and serene was when she visited Henry at night. He was the only one capable of making her feel at peace with his innocent laugh and loving heart.

In that moment Regina was reading a bedtime story to their son while Emma and her parents were cleaning the dinner table.

"How is she?" David asked "I know that she said that she is 'fine' but…"

"She is not fine dad, she barely sleeps and she is constantly nervous. Having dinner here and being with Henry is the only time of the day that she is not continuously looking over her shoulder, searching for a sign of her mother, a sign of imminent danger." She sighs and carries the last plate to the sink.

"Once all of this is over she will get back to her normal self, until then we will have to support her in all that we can." Snow said sounding sad for the whole situation.

"I just wish that this would end but at the same time I'm scared of how it might end and of who will get hurt in the process." Emma states as she sits on the small couch.

Snow is about to say something when Emma's phone starts ringing. "It's Ruby." She tells her parents before taking the call "Hey Rubes, what's up?"

"Emma you have to come right now to Gold's shop…"

Ruby's voice sounds scared and agitated and she immediately gets up from the couch, her own expression changing from neutral to concerned in a flash "What happened?" she asks as she goes and gets her gun.

"Hook has Belle at gunpoint and Gold is trying to keep him calm but…"

"I'll be right there, be careful." She looks at her parents "Hook has Belle, I have to go, tell Regina and please take care of the kid." She says right before leaving the apartment in a rush.

David goes to Emma's room where Henry is currently staying, once he gets there he hears the end of the story and decides to wait for Regina to get out of the bed before calling her.

Finally managing to get off Henry's bed she lowers down to place a gentle kiss on his head and whisper "Goodnight my little prince." As she turns to leave she sees David at the bedroom door. She walks towards him and once she is outside, she closes the door and simply by looking at David's face she knows that something is wrong.

"What happened?" she immediately asks.

"Hook has Belle at gunpoint…" she cuts him off.

"Where?"

"Gold's shop."

"Emma?"

"Already left."

"And you let her go all alone? If Hook is there my mother possibly will also show up or worse, she is already there, waiting. How long has she been gone?"

"Almost 10 minutes, maybe 15." He corrects looking at his watch.

"Idiot." She said furiously before quickly disappearing leaving David staring at her purple cloud of smoke.

* * *

Ruby was outside waiting for Emma and once the blonde got there she quickly told her that she had seen a stranger walking in to the store and she decided to take a look around, noticing that Belle was alone inside with the man, she had phoned Gold to make sure that he was at least in the house that connects to the store. Not even two minutes had passed when the guy had grabbed Belle and tried to leave the store with her but Gold appeared in that precise moment making the man draw the gun that he was carrying and point it at Belle. Witnessing all that she called Emma.

After listening quickly to Ruby she told her "Stay here and keep your eyes open, we don't know if Cora might show up."

When Emma got into the shop she saw Gold pleading with the pirate to let Belle go while Hook kept her really close to his body with his gun pointed at her head.

As soon as Hook noticed her presence he immediately wickedly smiled "Look who decided to join our party crocodile, if it isn't the Swan girl, I'm glad that you could join us."

"Let her go Hook." Emma said firmly.

"I don't think so…" and he laughed before saying "I need a few things before letting her go."

"What do you want?" Gold asked.

"Number one I want you dead and number two and I'm sorry to say this but I'll have to kill you too Swan." He said winking at Emma.

"Well you can kill me but how in the hell do you expect to kill Gold?" Emma asked while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation with everyone in one piece.

"Don't worry love, I know exactly how to do it." His voice was pure venom. "He is going to give me exactly what I need in exchange for this beauty here."

Emma looked at Gold knowing exactly what the pirate wanted and she was hoping that the man wouldn't give in and hand the dagger to the pirate, if he did they were all doomed. So she tried to gain some time "What the hell might that be?"

Shaking his head and still with a wide grin on his face Hook answered "Don't play dumb Swan, it doesn't suit you, you both know that I want his dagger so just give it to me."

"Rumple don't…" Belle screamed and as soon as she did Hook hit her in the head with the hilt of his gun breaking the skin and making the brunette librarian bleed.

"Shut up, I'm the one giving orders around here." He screamed irritated "You better stop right there crocodile if you want this lass to live." Hook said as he saw Gold move towards him. "Hand me the bloody dagger crocodile."

With a movement of his hand Gold summoned his dagger and stayed put looking at the pirate.

' _Shit'_ Emma thought and she decided to intervene "There is the dagger, now let Belle go and we can solve this between us." _'Man, Regina is going to freaking kill me.'_ She thought before adding "You can have me instead." She knew that Gold would never give away his dagger if she was the one in danger so it was worth a shot.

Gold briefly looked at Emma and he quickly understood what she was doing so he decided to let her do her thing and just play along.

Hook took a few seconds to think about the blonde's proposal and with a wicked grin he answered her "You've got yourself a deal Swan."

Emma nodded and started to walk towards him, once she was close enough she said "Let her go."

"Gladly." He pushed Belle away from him and grabbed Emma satisfactorily pressing the gun against her head. "I must say I missed having your body against mine." He said sniffing her hair.

Gold helped Belle get off the floor "Go outside love, this is between us now." The woman simply nodded at him and ran out of the store.

As Belle exited Regina appeared in her purple cloud and as soon as she saw Emma at the mercy of the pirate her heart stopped and everything hurt but she placed her mask on and acted as coldly as she could.

"If you know what it's good for you, you will let Emma go, now." She said as coolly as she could muster.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen." He said looking at Regina up and down "You always did like the feisty one's." he said licking Emma's neck in order to provoke the Queen.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that again." Gold warned him, he could feel the anger pouring out of Regina at the same time that he saw her eyes changing color, they went from their normal deep brown eyes to a deep dark purple. He didn't know why but he always felt connected to Regina and he now regretted all that he had done to the woman and somehow he felt like he owed her and he didn't want her to suffer the pain of losing the love of her life all over again. Ever since he knew that Cora would find her way over to Storybrooke he had decided that he would do all that he could to protect Regina, his dark heart somehow found a way to keep a special place for the brunette and he never knew why, maybe someday he would decipher that enigma.

"Let her go." Regina managed to say through gritted teeth.

Deciding to defy Regina instead Hook said "What if I don't?"

"Hook don't…" Emma tried to speak but he immediately shushed her and said "Missing your lover already? Maybe she won't mind if I teach you a few lessons first?" he asked sarcastically.

"Enough." Regina screamed as she summoned a fireball in her hand.

"Oh… Her majesty doesn't like to share…" he said as he let his hook slide down Emma's stomach. "Well I'm sorry to inform you Regina that your dearest mother wants this Swan dead and served on a silver platter and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"Don't test my patience Hook because I can assure you that my aim is much better than yours." Regina threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared…" he provoked.

"You do know that we are two against one?" Gold asked him.

Hook suddenly remembered that in his thirst to have Emma in his possession he had completely forgotten about the dark one's dagger. He lowered his head and laughed at his own stupidity. In a rapid move he threw Emma to the ground and shot his weapon against her. At least he would go down but he wouldn't go down alone, he would take their precious Savior with him.

Reacting in less than a second Regina threw her fireball against the pirate sending him flying against the nearest wall. At the same time Gold had stopped the bullet that was meant to kill the blonde Savior, avoiding the worst to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Recovering from the sound of the shot that still ringed in her ears, Regina ran towards Emma that was still laying on the ground. Kneeling beside her she immediately pulled the blonde into her lap "Please tell me that you are ok?" she asked with a shaky voice and a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm ok Regina, somehow he missed…" Emma told her, at the same time that she thought how the hell was it possible for the pirate to miss that shot.

Her confusion was immediately cleared when Gold spoke "He didn't miss, I stopped it." And as he spoke he moved closer to the knocked out pirate and started to wrap a rope around his feet and a special cuff that he magically made for his hand and hook. Once he was done he placed the bullet on top of the counter.

When Gold looked at Regina the brunette said with her voice full of emotion "Thank you Rumple, you have no idea how grateful I am that you saved Emma's life, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Looking deeply into brown eyes he simply said "Just be happy Regina and if you need me to help against your mother just say the word. I'm going to give you two some space and I'll take this one to our special place on the lower floor of the hospital." And with a nod of his head he disappeared in a green cloud of smoke taking Hook with him.

Regina didn't quite understand his attitude but she would be forever grateful to him for having saved Emma's life. Looking at the blonde that was still on her lap she asked "Do you think you can stand?"

Nodding Emma said as she stood up "Yeah, I'm good."

Regina thought _'You almost weren't'_ but she bit her tongue and lifted herself off the floor too. Once she was up her eyes locked on the bullet that had almost taken Emma's life and she knew that this time they had been lucky but what about when her mother decided to appear? Would they be as lucky then?

Seeing the change in the brunette's semblance Emma asked "Regina what's wrong?"

"You will never be safe with me." Regina answered looking directly into blue eyes.

Sighing Emma said "Regina I know all that you are about to say but I still choose you, I will always choose to be with you."

"This…" Regina gestures between them "…is a fantasy, it's a beautiful fantasy that I thought I could live, I thought I could protect you but clearly I can't, just look at what happened, that disgusting pirate attacked you and I was so close to losing you." She pointed at the bullet that remained in the same place, Regina looked one more time at it before turning her back on it and starting to walk away from Emma.

"Regina, please don't leave me…" her voice transmitting all the pain that she was feeling.

Turning to look at the blonde she said "This is the only way I have to keep you safe."

"I don't want you to keep me safe, I want you to be with me forever. The only thing that can truly hurt me is being apart from you. Please Regina let me be the one to protect you for a change, for once let someone take care of you. You don't always have to sacrifice yourself and whatever comes our way, through fire or pouring rain we won't be shaken if we stay together and if we fall, we will rise again, together." She took a few steps getting closer to the brunette "Regina we are one and nothing, listen to me, nothing, will be able to tear us apart. Wouldn't you rather face all of this with me than by yourself?"

Taking a deep breath Regina makes her last try to keep the beautiful blonde away "Emma I think it is better for both of us if we just remained friends, you will be safer." As much as she tried she wasn't able to hide the pain that she was feeling, so she tries once again to walk away.

Emma grabs her arm and pulls her closer, flushing their bodies together, as she says firmly "Stop with that friendship bullshit, you're not just a friend to me, you are a woman, the woman I want, the woman I desire, the woman I dream about every night. I want you to be mine but not only my friend, I want you to be…" she pulls Regina even closer and she kisses her passionately, making them both feel how much they love one another. Once they finally break the searing kiss for some much needed air Emma leans her forehead against Regina's and finishes her sentence "…my everything."

Sighing and caressing Emma's chin Regina whispers out "Let's go home…"

* * *

After dropping Hook at the hospital's basement, Rumple transported himself to the diner where Belle was being taken care of by Ruby. Kneeling beside her he asked "Belle, how are you feeling?"

Before answering him she thanked Ruby and the other woman left them so they could have some privacy "I've been better…" she answers him with a weak smile but caressing his worried face "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Let me at least heal you." He said sweetly, placing his hand on top of hers that still remained on his cheek.

Looking him deeply in the eyes she knew how much this meant to him so she gently nodded and let him do his magic. Once her head injury was completely healed they smiled at each other and Rumple softly kissed her. She pulled him up so he could sit beside her. "Rumple what happened once I left the shop?"

Looking into beautiful brown eyes he said as honestly as he could "Honestly Belle, I don't truly know…" she looked confused but she let him speak "…at first I was ready to let Miss Swan perish at the hands of Hook because all I wanted was to come back to you, to protect you but as soon as Regina entered the store I…I…my heart ached for the first time since you came back to me Belle, she means something to me, somehow she has a place in my dark heart and I can't explain it, in that moment I felt a need to protect her, to protect what she holds dearest so I saved Miss Swan's life and I even offered to help her against her mother…"

Making Rumple look at her she simply said "Deep down you have a good heart Rumple, you just have to let him show a little, besides like it or not you spent a big part of your time with Regina, you were her teacher, her mentor even though it wasn't for the right motives but you two have a long history together and I believe that somehow she occupied the place of your son, you taught her everything that you could never teach him, you two formed a bond despite the fact that neither of you is ready to accept it yet, doesn't make it less true."

Rumple smiled at the woman he loved and said "You are so wise and yes, I believe that you may be right but I think I need a little more time to let it sink in."

"You have all the time you need." She said before kissing him sweetly.

* * *

Once they reached Regina's house, their home, Emma pulled the brunette closer and kissed her softly before saying "I love you so much." At the same time that she pulled her closer by the waistband of her slacks.

"Emma I need to touch you, to feel you, I almost lost you and I…"

Emma could feel Regina's body trembling and she tried to sooth her "I know, I'm here baby, loving you more than ever." And they kissed, intensely and passionately.

Making their way to their room and losing all their clothes while reaching it, Emma laid bare on the middle of their bed waiting for the touch of Regina, waiting to feel soft lips on her skin, simply waiting to feel all the love and devotion that Regina always showed her when they made love.

Regina took a minute to fully appreciate Emma's body, she was so beautiful, so perfect despite the stretch marks from Henry's pregnancy, despite any scar that marked her skin. Slowly she made her way to the bed and placed her body on top of the blonde's fit one, the warmth involving them igniting a fire inside of them.

"Regina…" Emma's words died as Regina's mouth simply covered hers but at the same time her hands started to run up and down her body, provoking, teasing her with the promise of what was still to come. So she pulled the brunette even closer, her need to feel her growing with each pleasurable second that Regina gave her.

Regina's lips left her mouth and went down her neck until she reached one of her nipples, leaving behind a hot trail of wet kisses. Emma's moans and whimpers filled the room and made Regina's desire for her burn even brighter as she sucked and gently nipped her love's nipples.

Once she was satisfied with her work she kept on working her way down Emma's body until she reached her final destination, where she didn't waste any time before taking what was being offered to her, her mouth claimed Emma's clit that she eagerly sucked into her mouth eliciting the most beautiful sounds out of her lover, her fingers played lightly with her labia before deeply sinking into Emma's warmth.

Emma moved her body in synchrony with Regina's movements, she knew she wouldn't last long under the brunette's ministrations but that didn't matter, the important thing was that she was happy, she was alive and she had the love of her life with her and in that moment her only wish was to have the other woman like this forever, both of them together until they were both grey and old.

Regina's fingers started moving faster in and out of Emma making the blonde whimper with delight, instead of simply sucking her clit, she started licking all of Emma's slit and once she reached the clit she would only circle it slowly making Emma growl slightly. She knew that Emma was close, so close to reaching her orgasm, so she moved her fingers even faster and going as deep as she could while Emma's walls tightened against her fingers.

A moment later she was coming, her head rolling back, her eyes closing, her hands gripping the sheets while she screamed Regina's name.

Regina kissed her way back up to Emma's mouth, letting the blonde catch her breath before kissing her with all the love that she had to give her. Once the kiss was over, they were looking into one another's eyes, baring their souls and in unison they said "I love you."


End file.
